In The Face Of Doom Trilogy:Part 2:I'm Sorry
by Electronic Bookworm
Summary: The plan to defeat Kronos is in motion. But will it work or will Percy live through it. Sequel to "Good Bye". Character death. R
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

I was flying through the air. Though not to high. I'm afraid Zeus will blast me out of the sky if I fly too high.

I'm really hoping that I've worded what I said to Annabeth carefully and correctly. Would all my friends forgive me or would they understand. Hopefully,not only Nico will understand my reasons.

I was approaching the place where the titan army lingered. Where Luke or Kronos is.

It's time to make my deal.

_"This is gonna be bad"_,I thought. I mean what if the titan army kills me on sight before I even get to Kronos.

Okay,I shook that thought out of my head. I forgot that I'm the child of the prophecy. So that fact rules out any monsters belonging to Kronos' army killing me.

What I'm worried about now is Kronos not accepting my terms and just imprisoning me until he decides to start the war. Then when the time comes,he's gonna force me to overthrow Olympus.

That I couldn't do. By this time,Im convinced that Kronos is very persuading.

He's been able to get even the most strong willed and strong-spirited demigods I know. Even though most of them had regrets,they had already agreed.

I looked closely at Blackjack. He was getting tired. His flapping wings which were beating like that of a dragonfly's hours ago are now beating like that of an eagle's.

"You okay Blackjack?", I asked. I'm kinda worried that he might break a bone in his wings,or faint,or...something. If that happens,ughh,I don't even want to experience falling to the ground while meters away from the ground.

"Yeah,I'm fine boss",he said. His voice was out of breath when I heard it. Clearly he's exhausted. Even a Seaweed Brain like me can see that.

"Please don't call me boss",I replied. He's been calling me that ever since I rescued him.

"Whatever you say boss. I'll just alert you when we're getting close"

"Okay"

**27 minutes later**

"Boss,boss!",Blackjack said,repeating the words over and over until I came to my senses.

"What,what just spit it out",I said. I should have worded my sentence better because just then he spit it out a half-eaten apple. Then he gave me a toothy smile.

"We're here boss"

"I see",there were noises coming from the ground,which I made out as growls.

"Land near those trees",I said,pointing to a group of pine trees a little far from the titan army"

"Alright boss,we're coming down",he said,tilting to the side to begin his descent.

When we got to the ground I threw Blackjack an apple. He caught it in mid-air and chewed on it contentedly.

"Blackjack,go to Camp Half-Blood immediately. No sidestops"

"Righto boss. Can I have a sugar cube or at least another apple.",he said.

"Maybe next time buddy. And you know Annabeth right."

"Yup"

"Give her this",I said. I took a small box from my pocket and strapped it onto his saddle.

"Stay safe Blackjack",I said giving him a smile.

"You too boss,and try not to do anything stupid.",he me carefully.

"Aright Blackjack,I'll try my best". I knew I'm not gonna be able to do that. I was gonna do the exact opposite.

Then he flew off into the sky and I stood there for a good minute. The time has come. It's time to commence the plan.

* * *

The moment I came in the sight of the titan army, I loudly said,

"I have come to make a deal with Kronos,take me to him now",I said. I expected most of them to burst out laughing. But instead, two laistrygonian giants approached me while being accompanied by several dracanae and hellhounds.

"Come demigod. And don't even try to attack.",one of the dracanae hissed at me.

"I wouldn't dream of it",I said sarcastically. She just scowled at me and continued slithering.

Their numbers were amazingly huge. Camp Half-Blood wouldn't have a chance. They'll be devoured.

No,no,no,no. This can't be happening. It can't just end like this. But if my plan works,we'll be victorious. It has to work or my friends will be gone. I've never been more determined in my entire life. I've also never been scared like this before.

"Stop demigod",the giant barked at me. We were standing in front of a tent. This is the biggest one of all the tents here. I guessed this belongs to Kronos.

"Lord Kronos,the boy has come. The one we've been waiting for just as you predicted",the dracanae hissed while bowing. I looked around and saw that the other monsters in the area were also bowing.

I looked back at the tent and the entrance opened up as a blonde surfer-dude walked out of it.

Luke.

"Well,well,well Percy,I've never thought this day would come"

"Shut up Luke!",I spat.

"Now,now there's no need to be like that"

"Listen first you big knucklehead.",I said.

His eyes flashed dangerously. I knew that I shouldn't push it too far but teasing him is pretty fun.

"I am here to accept Kronos offer. To join the army and...to become his host.",I said,full of worry. I'm worried if Im doing the right thing.

"So you've finally come to your senses."

"Just get on with it",I said. I just wanted to get this done. To take away some of the worry.

Luke chuckled but his smile and laugh disappeared when his whole body began to vibrate and he gave a yelp of pain as golden mist was flowing out of his body and was flowing into mine.

I think I felt the same amount of pain as Luke did as the mist went inside my body.

"We are now one Jackson",Kronos said in my head. In his same old metallic voice. Like knives slicing metal.

Then my sword arm started vibrating the way Luke's body did before. The I lost control of my body. And Kronos' voice came from my mouth.

"Your services Mr. Castellan...",I-Kronos said while pointing Riptide which is now a blood red scythe at him.

"...Are no longer required".

The I-Kronos swung the scythe at him he dodged and we sliced again,that one he blocked with his own sword.

"What is the meaning of this?",he said,bewildered.

"I have served you faithfully over the years and you do this to me"

"Ha! I've been merely using you. Your spiritual strength is weak. Jackson's is much,much more stronger you useless demigod."

"B-But",he stammered. But he's too late. I-Kronos waved my left hand and time halted into slow motion. We stabbed his right foot and blood poured out of it. I could almost see the bone.

He's now kneeling on the ground,pain on his face.

"Please master. I can still be of assistance.",he said with pleading eyes.

"Like I said Castellan. Your services are no longer required." And with those words,I-Kronos swung the scythe at him,making a deep gash at his chest. He dropped down on the ground,lifeless.

I-Kronos turned around and faced the monsters. They bowed in response.

"Clean this mess up",Kronos said to a nearby demigod,who I guess,joined the army.

"Yes my Lord",he replied,bowed again before going out of sight.

"The time is near my army",Kronos announced. All of them cheered and raised their hands,paws,claws,and talons in the air.

"Soon,we will raid that ridiculous camp and we will burn it down,just as we will to Olympus!"

They cheered once more. And only one thought crossed my mind.

_"What have I done?"_

* * *

**Well guys,what do you think. **

**Let me know. I'll be posting the 2nd chapter soon. Review!**

**Peace!**

**I'm out**

**-E.B.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

I began walking down the hill. I tried to understand what Percy just told me. What did he mean by never give up on him. Now I'm convinced that this involves his plan to defeat and destroy Kronos.

But what could it be that it made him say all those things to me. His words rang through my ears like a broken record player.

_Never give up on me_,I still don't understand. _Good Bye_,Where in the name of the gods is he going anyway._ I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me_,I'll always forgive him just as he always did to me.

I sighed in frustration. All of it made no sense. I asked myself the same question over and over again. What's going to happen.

Now I know that only one person can answer all my questions.

Nico di Angelo. Where is he anyway. I decided that he must have went off to the arena. So I went there to question him. This time I'll get the truth out of him. Whatever it takes. But I won't hurt him,maybe just interrogate him. I got to the arena but he wasn't there. Where cold he be. This is great. First Percy now Nico. Could this day get any worse.

My thoughts were interrupted by a camper. He told me that Chiron is asking for me at the Big House. He said it was an emergency and that what Chiron is gonna tell me is important. He told me to go there right away.

I didn't know it but then I was running towards the direction of the Big House. Maybe it's about Percy. Maybe all my questions wil be answered. But I got my hopes up too high.

I finally made it to the Big House. Thalia and Grover were sitting there,talking to Chiron,who was playing pinochle with Mr. D. Mr. D was bored. I don't think I ever saw him get off that chair for a long period of time. He was bored. I mean who wouldn't be if you were sentenced to stay in one place for a hundred years. But the best he can do is make the most out of it and loosen up.

"Well,well,well if it isn't Annabelle Cheese.",Mr. D said. He's very annoying. In fact more annoying than Jenna and Matthew and Bobby. He insists on gettig our names wrong just because he hates us. He thinks that ALL heroes are selfish even though not all are. Some even died for the good of all.

"Hey Annabeth,where have you been.", Thalia asked,annoyed. I ddn't know that I spent so much time since we arrived. Partially looking for Nico.

I didn't answer. Where would I start. I culdn't just go off and say, "Oh nothing,just said good bye to Percy since he has a plan to defeat Kronos that only he and Nico can know about. Did you know that he might not even live through it."

So I just didn't say anything. This time Grover asked a question.

"Where's Percy",he asked expectedly. He wanted to know where his best friend is.

I said nothing but looked down on the ground. Chiron stopped playing with Mr. D for a while and asked,

"What is it child. What's wrong",he asked with worry in his eyes. I forced a small smile. He was always looking out for me. Always worried about me.

"Where is Percy, Annabeth?",Grover asked me again. He's chewing on a tin can now. He's getting worried. I must talk before he breaks down and start asking me repeatedly where Percy is.

It took all of my courage to talk. I slowly looked up again and saw three faces eagerly looking at me,waiting for an answer.

"He left",I finally said.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Where did he go?"

Their faces were covered with confusion. I was confused the first time too.

"He didn't tell me where he was going. He just told me a few things and then he flew away on Blackjack.",I said.

I half expected them to bombard me with questions but I got only one. It came from all three of them though.

"What did he say?",they asked at the same time. I'm getting annoyed now. But I realized that I'm the only one now with some information of what's going on.

I just looked back down on the ground. Chiron seemes to understand that what Percy told me is personal and he decided to drop the subject.

"Anyway,I'm sure Percy will come back soon",Chiron said.

I hoped he was right. I hoped that Percy will come back,and he'll be wearing his goofy smile and his green eyes will be filled with hapiness and life,not worry and sadness.

"Now back to the matter at hand. I've been informed that Kronos is preparing to attack. Camp Half-Blood will be his first target,as we are the gods' warriors and first defense.",he said.

"We'll be ready Chiron",Thalia said with full confidence. She was wearing her face that said she was ready for anything.

I wished I had the same confidence as hers. But I was too worried about Percy and his plan.

"If anything new has happened,I'll inform you three immediately.",Chiron said and then continued playing.

"Yeah,yeah. Now scoot you brats. Can't you see we are playing.",Mr D said irritably while sipping on a diet coke.

I wanted to punch him in the nose then. If only he wasn't a god but just a plain,old,ordinary drunk. Didn't he know that we were about to be attacked. Does he even care. At least one bit.

Apparantly not. He only cares about his diet coke and his stupid pinochle game.

I was the first out of the Big House. I started walking quickly to my cabin to avoid Grover and Thalia. But they ran to catch up to me.

"Wait up Annabeth"

"Yeah,we need to ask you something."

They're both out of breath. I hadn't realized that I can walk really fast if I wanted to.

"What is it guys",I said. Although I already knew what they're gonna ask.

"What exactly did Percy tell you.",Thalia asked,eyeing me carefully. Grover looked at me eagerly.

"Do you promise that you won't tell anyone",I said. I had to know if I can trust them.

They both nodded in agreement.

"Aright talk",Grover ordered. I never heard him say that before. But right now,I couldn't care less.

I took a deep breath before starting. Explaining to them everythin I know is gonna be hard.

"Before leaving with Blackjack,Percy told me to never give up on him. He said that whatever he will do will hurt everyone he loves. He also asked me to forgive him for whatever he'll do. He said that Nico will explain everything soon. Just as soon as their plan commences.",I said,out of breath.

"What plan"

"They-Percy and Nico-have a plan to defeat Kronos but they won't tell anyone about it. As far as I know,they're the only ones who know about it."

"Wait a second where's Nico?",Grover said.

"He arrived here at Camp with us right?"

Thalia grabbed both of our hands and led us to a fountain.

"Come on lets IM him",she said.

"Where do you think he is",Grover asked.

"The Underworld is a pretty good guess.",I suggested.

"Alright,we'll give it a try."

She tossed a golden drachma in the fountain and said,

"O Iris,Goddess of the rainbow accept my offering."

"Nico di Angelo,the Underworld."

A mist formed and we saw Nico through it. He was talking to two ghosts. Then he saw us. I recognized them as Bianca di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade. They seemed to be discussing something important. The ghosts disappeared when they saw us.

"Woah! You guys scared me. Look I know what you're gonna say. It's just that I have a few things I need to do."

"Just one question Nico",Thalia said.

"Go on"

"What's the plan to defeat Kronos."

His eyes widened and he looked at us for a few seconds,then

"Oops,gotta go. Bye",he said. Then he swiped at the message,disrupting the connection.

"Well that went well",I said.

"Uh guys",Grover said while looking at the top of the hill.

Thalia and I looked and we saw,at the top of the hill. Blackjack.

* * *

"Woah boy. Calm down", I said ruffling his name. I handed him an apple and he chewed it down,neighing happily. Then I saw a box strapped to his saddle. It was the same size as the one that Percy bought from the electronics store. Except now,it's wrapped and there's a note stuck to it.

I took it from the saddle and looked at it carefully.

Annabeth,this gift is especially for you.

Like I said before,I'm very sorry.

Seaweed Brain

I opened it up and it revealed an Ipod. I sighed. Didn't he know that I already have one. Apparantly not. I looked at the list of songs and saw that he had already uploaded two songs.

**"Everything I do I do it for you"by Bryan Adams**

_Look into my eyes - you will see_  
_What you mean to me_  
_Search your heart - search your soul_  
_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_  
_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_Look into your heart - you will find_  
_There's nothin' there to hide_  
_Take me as I am - take my life_  
_I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_  
_Ya know it's true_  
_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_There's no love - like your love_  
_And no other - could give more love_  
_There's nowhere - unless you're there_  
_All the time - all the way_

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_  
_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you_  
_Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true_  
_Everything I do - I do it for you_

* * *

**"Leave out all the Rest" by Linkin Park**

_I dreamed I was missing_  
_You were so scared_  
_But no one would listen_  
_Cause no one else cared_  
_After my dreaming_  
_I woke with this fear_  
_What am I leaving_  
_When I'm done here_  
_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed_  
_Don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_  
_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid_  
_I've taking my beating_  
_I've shared what I've made_  
_I'm strong on the surface_  
_Not all the way through_  
_I've never been perfect_  
_But neither have you_  
_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed_  
_Don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_  
_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting_  
_All the hurt inside you learned to hide so well_  
_Pretending_  
_Someone else can come and save me from myself_  
_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_  
_Forget the wrong that I've done_  
_Help me leave behind some_  
_Reasons to be missed_  
_Don't resent me_  
_And when you're feeling empty_  
_Keep me in your memory_  
_Leave out all the rest_  
_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting_  
_All the hurt inside you learned to hide so well_  
_Pretending_  
_Someone else can come and save me from myself_  
_I can't be who you are_  
_I can't be who you are _

I held the Ipod close to my heart. Everything that he told me,connects to the songs.

I was so worried about the things that will happen as I looked out into the sea. Remembering everything that he told me. I made a silent promise to myself that I'll do everything he asked me to.

* * *

**How was that. If you read the lyrics of the song,it does connect.**

**Anyways,review please. I'll be posting the 3rd chapter soon.**

**Peace!**

**I'm out**

**-E.B.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

So Blackjack returned with a gift from Percy. An Ipod,even though I already have one. There is a letter taped to the gift in where Percy says that he is sorry. The letter didn't explain anything though. Just an apology. I also tried to make Nico explain the plan to me. But unfortunately he swiped through the Iris Message before I could fully explain things. The day couldn't get any worse right? Wrong.

I was sorting out my thoughts when a Hermes camper caught my attention.

"Uh,miss?",he asked. I looked at him. He's no older than seven years. I can't imagine what's gonna happen to him when Kronos attacks Camp Half-Blood. I decided to shake that thought out of my head.

"Yes,what is it?"

"Uh,Chiron is looking for you. He said that he's at the Big House."

"Okay thanks. Tell him I'm on my way",I replied. I really didn't want to go talk to anyone. This was one of the times when I feel like Percy is the only one whom I can talk to. But I still needed to go. This is probably more bad news about Kronos.

While walking to the Big House,I took another look at the camp. It's like I don't recognize it anymore. Almost everyone had a vicious and determined expression on their face. We were ready. The problem is our numbers. There's so few of us. And we'd be facing an entire army of monsters.

On my way,an IM appeared in front of me. I looked at the person in front of me. Sally. I smiled. I'm very happy to see her.

"Hi Annabeth",she said. She was still wearing her wedding dress. It totally slipped off my mind that we left right after her wedding. We weren't even able to attend the feast. I bet there were blue cookies there.

"Hi Ms. Jackson,I mean Mrs. Blofis.",I said. I forgot that she's married now.

"Annabeth dear,just because I'm already married,you don't have to call me that. Sally will do"

"Uh Sally",I corrected myself. I've got to stop making these kind of mistakes.

"Tell me,how is Percy. I've just suddenly got worried about him. Is he alright. What's he doing now.",she said.

I looked down on the ground. Should I tell her the truth. Of course I have to. She's his mom. She deserves to know.

"Annabeth,what's wrong? Where is Percy? Is he alright?",she asked. She's really worried now.

"I don't know where he is. I don't know what he's doing. I don't know where he is. I also don't know if he's okay.",I said.

"What happened? Did a monster kidnap him,abduct him? Is he in a coma?"

"I don't know. When we arrived here at camp. He asked me to come with him to the beach. When we got there,he said he's leaving and he said he was sorry. I told him that he did nothing wrong andhe told me that what he's gonna do is gonna hurt everyone he loves. But he said he's doing it for all of us. To help us. He told me never to give up on him. Then he rode Backjack and flew away. I really think that this has to do with his plan to defeat Kronos.",I said,out of breath.

"I think so too. But whatever situation he's in, I hope he's okay. Do what he asked Annabeth. Whatever he'll do,don't give up on him. You're one of the things in life that he holds on to. It isn't like him to make a request like that. He only asks those things when they're really important to him. So the best we can do is trust in him. Goodbye Annabeth,I know that you'll be able to help him.",she said.

"Goodbye Mrs. Blofis,Ughh Sally",I said. I swiped through the message,disrupting the connection. I'm pretty relieved that she didn't ask me how I knew about the plan. I really didn't want to tell her that I spied on them.

Well I got to the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle...again. Chiron noticed me and stopped playing for a while. Mr. D noticed this and looked at me,annoyed.

"Annabeth,I'm afraid I have grave news.",Chiron said. It was clear that he's worried and sad.

"What is it. Is it about Kronos or Percy."

"Kronos"

"Okay,what happened.". He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes before saying,

"I'm afraid that Luke is dead."

"What!",I shrieked.

"I'm afraid it is true child"

"What do you mean Luke's dead."

"I mean that Luke Castellan is dead." This can't be happening. This can't be happening.

"How could this happen. Does this mean Kronos is dead too."

"No child. Kronos has found a new,younger,more powerful host. The moment he posessed this person's body,he took control of his actions and slew Luke Castellan. Probably because Luke was becoming weaker and his will to serve the Titan Lord was fading."

"Who is the new host"

"I don't want to believe it too Annabeth."

"Who is he?", I repeated. I was getting worried by the second.

"My informants tell me he is Per-"

Chiron was interrupted by Grover,who came blasting through the doors of the Big House. I got annoyed first. I really needed to know what's going on. But as I looked at Grover. I understood that something wierd is going on.

"What is it Grover"

"Someone arrived."

"Who", I asked. He looked me in the eyes first. Then spoke.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare"

* * *

We walked to the top of the hill,and we found Rachel sitting on the grass. She was twirling a piece of grass around her index finger. When she saw us,she stood up and prepared to talk. She was about to open her mouth to talk but I interrupted her.

"What do you want? Can't you see that camp is busy. We're gonna be attacked by an evil titan lord and his army so we wouldn't be able to help you with your problems."

"This isn't about my problems. I'm worried about Percy. I'm afraid that something bad has happened. I am not sure if it concerns him so I came here. I hoped that you guys can help me about it.",she said.

"Don't think that you're the only one worried about him. And for you information,we also don't know where he is or what he's doing. Wait,did you say something bad happened to him."

"I never said that I'm the only one who was worried about him. And I also said that I'm not sure if something bad happened to him"

"What are you even doing here. Mortals can't get through the borders."

"Grover let me in."

I looked and glared at Grover. He just looked back at me nervously and said,

"Ummm,I uhh".

"Why did you do that?",I asked him. What good will she even do. She's just a mortal who can see through the mist. She doesn't even know how to fight.

"I don't know Annabeth,it just felt right."

"Ughh,were you even thinking."

Just then Rachel began shivering and she fell to the ground still shivering.

"We have to take her to the Big House.",Grover said. So we carried her to the big house to find Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle...again. Don't those two ever stop.

"What happened child"

"Grover let Rachel in and she fainted,shivering."

Chiron gave her some medicine,and the moment it entered her throat,she woke up.

"What happened child.",Chiron asked her.

"It's Percy. I think something bad happened. I just had a vision of him surrounded by thousands of monsters."

I looked in her eyes and I knew she's telling the truth.

* * *

**Guys please,please review.**

**You can also give suggestions.**

**Anyway,what do you think. How was it.**

**Let me know. I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Just as soon as I get some reviews.**

**To those who favorited me or my story: If you liked the story,that you favorited it or alerted it,then please review.**

**I need to know what you think. Please review**

**Peace!**

**I'm out**

**-E.B.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

After Kronos gave a boring speech to the monsters on how many years he's been wanting to destroy the gods and overthrow Olympus,I tried to push my thoughts about my friends and family out of my head. I also stopped reminding myself,"Stick to the plan.". Because now Kronos and I share my mind. He will be able to read what I'm thinking if I don't hide them well enough. And if he finds out,things will go downhill.

I looked at the monsters. Some of them were familiar. There was Kelli,the empousa who attacked me on my first day at Goode. There was my old nemesis,the minotaur. I remembered that I still have his horn in my cabin. Maybe I should have brought it to tease him. That would've been fun.

I entered my tent. It's the biggest one of all. When I got in,Kronos' voice rang in my head.

"Jackson,are you prepared to storm your old camp? Or are you having second thoughts?",Kronos asked me.

"Y-Yes m-master.",I stammered. Why does my tongue have to betray me now. I have to get my lines straight.

"Yes my master",I repeated firmly. I hoped that he wouldn't start questioning me. That's just what I'm afraid of.

"I can sense some great fear and uncertainty in you. Your feelings for your friends betray you. Remember that you are my host and representative,Jackson. Be strong and firm for you carry my soul in your body.",he told me. I have to do what he says...for now.

"Yes master,as you wish",I said respectfully. Just as a servant would do to a King.

"We will be attacking Camp Half-Blood soon. It's best to be ready and prepare."

"Yes master."

"Don't you have other things to say. Respectful things still."

"Sorry,I can't think of anything else. You know this is why my friends call me Seaweed Brain."

"Silence!"

I heard heavy footsteps walking toward us.

"Go outside Jackson. The general is here."

I stood up and went to the direction of the exit. I asked,"What do you mean "The General". Isn't that what Atlas is called. I don't remember seeing him here."

"It is because he isn't here. Atlas is still under the weight of the sky. By "General",I meant the general of my army."

"Who's the general then?",I asked

"The minotaur.",Kronos answered. I nodded in understanding. That's why the footsteps were heavy.

"Everything and everyone is ready my Lord. We now await your orders.",the minotaur said. **[Look guys,I know that the minotaur can't talk. Just go with it for the story. Peace! I'm out]**Kronos's voice came out of my mouth and answered,

"Very well,we'll be leaving in exactly fifteen minutes."

"As you wish my lord.",the minotaur said. It bowed,left then started barking orders to the other monsters.

"Why do we have to wait fifteen more minutes?",I asked Kronos in my mind.

"If you haven't noticed Jackson,you're not even wearing armor yet. So we're both not ready."

"But why did you say fifteen minutes. Can't you increase it or something."

"I said fifteen minutes because,I can control time Jackson. Remember?"

I racked my brain. I forgot that Kronos is the titan lord of time. How could I even forrget about something like that.

"Yeah,I might've forgot about that. I'm still trying to get used to this."

"Well get used to it, because we'll be attacking anytime soon."

"Right."

"Anyway Jackson,why do you wish to serve me. You never did state your reasons."

Uh oh. Not good.

"Don't think about what,Jackson? I can sense so much conflict in your thoughts. What are you thinking about?"

"Uhh,the reason why I'm serving you.",I answered stupidly. I hoped that I could trick him for now.

"What is it then? Speak!",he thundered in my head.

"I just realized that if I join you,I'd be on the winning side. I mean,have you seen the camp's defenses. They don't stand a chance.",I said,hoping that he'd believe it.

"Very well Jackson.",he said. I don't think he's that convinced. But at least he dropped the subject.

I heard the minotaur outside the tent. So I went outside. It was covered in full battle armor. It had a murdurous look in it's eyes,like it had just killed a thousand people.

"The fifteen minutes have passed my lord. Do we proceed to the camp?,it asked.

"Yes! It is time!",Kronos yelled through my mouth. But he said it in his voice.

Soon all monsters were howling and raising their weapons or claws in the air. They stormed out of the camp and proceeded to Camp Half-Blood. Through all this commotion,only one though crossed my mind.

_"What's going to happen now?"_

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I though about what Rachel said. Percy being surrounded by thousands of monsters. Does this mean Percy's in trouble or is Rachel being tricked.

But Percy told me to trust him and I promised. I will believe and never give up on him. I promised. He said that he'll be hurting everyone he loves. I have no choice to trust in him. Because that's what he's been doing in our four years of friendship.

"Annabeth! Our scout is back! He's got bad news.",Grover yelled. We've sent a scout to spy on the titan army camp and to return to give us information.

"What bad news?"

"Come on and ask him yourself."

I followed Grover outside the infirmary and saw the scout. He's been badly wounded. He's being assisted by two other demigods. His two arms were slung over their shoulders and they were carrying him to my direction.

"He needs to go to the infirmary"

"That's were we're taking him. He can't talk for now. He's unconscious."

We took the scout to the infirmary and found Chiron still healing Rachel,trying to get her back on her feet.

"Chiron,the scout's back. He needs medical attention immediately.",I said.

Chiron looked at Rachel,"Will you be okay",he asked her. "Yeah. He needs you more than I do.",she said pointing to the injured demigod.

Chiron gave him some ambrosia and nectar. After drinking some nectar,the scout's eyes shot open.

"What happened?"

"There's so many of them. Thousands. One dracanae spotted me. She has wounded me but I've been able to kill her before she alerted the others.",he said. His breathing was raspy. I realized that's all the information he could give because his eyes closed again and he drifted off.

Then all of a sudden the earth shook and Thalia came bounding inside.

"Guys,they're here. There's so many of them. Maybe over a thousand. They're coming in through the lake. Let's go!"

We left Rachel and the scout in the infirmary and ran outside. There was already fighting. Each demigod was fighting the enemy. Various monsters were slowly flooding the camp grounds.

I looked around for Kronos. He'll probably have gold mist floating around him. Or maybe I'll hear his voice. It won't be hard to miss. He maybe be the only one here with a voice like knives slicing metal.

I had to face an empousa first. She hissed at me angrily and sliced me with her claws. I dodged. She tried again but was too late. I have already thrown my knife at her. It pierced her stomach and she exploded into dust.

Then I heard it. Kronos' voice. I looked around frantically. Then I saw..him.

My eyes must be betraying me. It can't be, it can't be. I won't believe it. I can't.

Standing a few feet away from me was Kronos' host. I knew because of the gold mist around him.

He is...Percy.

* * *

**How was that? Let me know what you think.**

**I'll be posting the 5th chapter once I get some reviews.**

**Suggestions are welcomed.**

**Review, review, review please!**

**Peace!**

**I'm out**

**-E.B.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all those who reviewed. Here is the 5th chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Peace!**

**I'm out.**

**-E.B.**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth's POV

It can't be him. This couldn't be happening. How could he do this. Does everything he told me connect to this. _"What I'm about to do will hurt everyone I love.", _Is this moment what he's talking about. Because he's hurting me real bad.

After looking at me,Percy-though I don't want to believe it-vanished. I heard Kronos' voice again near the lake. He might be there. I wanted to go there to him but I realized that the other campers need help. Some were being attacked by a dracanae or a helhound or just another vicious monster. Some were already lying down on the ground...dead. I came to my senses and tried to attack the monster nearest to me.

I ran to it and bumped a demigod along the way. He looked around him,confused. Then he went back to fighting.

Fighting was a little easier when Percy is fighting with me. I would usually disappear and he'd distract the monster so I could stab it with my knife. We were a team. We were best friends. And he's gonna destroy all that because of what he's done.

I was trying to stab a hellhound. The problem is, it won't stop moving. I found it hard to get near it without it touching me or knocking me down and possibly knock off my cap. Soon I got tired and threw my knife at it. Of course, I aimed first. I hit it in the head. It yelped in pain then exploded to yellow dust.

I spotted another monster. A dracanae. I realized that she's approaching an injured demigod who is on the ground. She raised her claws,ready to take him out but I quickly took my knife and threw it at her. It hit her hand and she held it in pain.

She seemed to realize where the knife came from. She hissed angrily then swung her tail in that direction.

It was a smart move. Actually. She managed to hit my feet and knock me down on the ground and when I fell, the cap fell off my head.

She grinned contentedly, seeing that she hit someone. She readied herself and charged, with her claws raised to her sides. I closed my eyes, bracing myself. But the pain never came. I opened my eyes and saw yellow dust where the dracanae shold have been. Thalia was standing on the yellow dust.

She wore a proud smile then held out her hand-which I gladly took-to help me up. I got up on my feet and groaned. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground again. The dracanae had hit me on the ankle. And she has hit it HARD.

Thalia noticed this and helped me up. Then she wound my left arm around her neck to give me support.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Are you sure. 'Cause I can take you to the infirmary if it really hurts."

"Yeah I'm sure.",I said weakly. It really hurt but I wanted to stick around for two reasons. The battle and...Percy.

"Be more careful next time Annabeth. Since Percy's not here yet,I'll keep my eye out for you. But I won't always be around to save your butt.",she said.

"Yeah, thanks.",I replied. I don't think she knows yet that Kronos' new host _is_ Percy.

Suddenly Nico appeared next to us. He's been shadow traveling. He was ready for battle. His black Stygian Iron sword shone menacingly in the light. His black hair is shaggy as usual. And he is wearing his old aviator's jacket.

He wobbled a bit because shadow traveling is still tiring to him. He gathered himself and stood straight. He looked at us and said,

"Hey guys. Am I too late to join the party."

"Hey Nico. Actually, you're not _too _late. Maybe just a little. But still, thanks for coming. And next time you appear out of thin air next to us. Warn us first.",Thalia said.

"I'll try... but sure

"Nico...",I said,looking at him angrily.

"Y-Yes?",He stuttered.

"You have a LOT of explaining to do."

"I know. I promise I'll talk later."

"You're the only one who can tell me what I need to know. So swear on the Styx."

He thought about it first. I glared at him and he quickly said,

"I swear on the River Styx to tell you all that I know all about the plan"

"Thanks Nico. For now I guess we have to focus on the monsters and the battle."

"Right then. Later."

"What was that about. Is he also gonna tell me about the plan.",Thalia asked.

"I'll try to make him tell you",I answered.

Thalia and I went different ways. She proceeded on her monster-killing spree while I went over to Chiron who was shooting arrows at the enemy. I remembered the injured demigod on the ground so I dragged him with me. I brought him to Chiron so he could tend to his wouds and injuries. Chiron had a crazed look in his eyes. He's really worried. The battle isn't going good on our side. More and more demigods are falling.

I saw Grover in the distance. He was playing his reed pipes to fight. Whenever he plays a tune,vines burst out from the ground the wrap around monsters. Or plants and trees go frenzy and attack a random monster.

He also surrounded himself with quicksand.

A fire-breathing monster appeared next to the woods and blew. A forest fire started and Grover played a new tune. The bursting vines, frenzying plants stopped. The quicksand disappeared. Then dark clouds formed and raindrops started to fall. I realized that he was trying to make the rain even stronger because the tune got louder. He was desperate to stop the fire from killing one of the remaining renmants of the wild. And he's trying to save Juniper too.

A telkhine snuck behind Grover. It realized that the quicksand around him is gone. It got ready to pounce him but I reacted quickly and threw my knife at it. Killing it in the process. Grover looked behind him and saw the yellow dust.

"Thanks Annabeth",

"Don't mention it"

The rain got weaker. Then he went back to playing because the fire isn't fully out yet.

Then there was a loud screeching noise in the top of the hill. Kronos.

I proceeded to the noise. I put on my cap to avoid any monsters from slowing me down. I also happened to pass by Thalia and Nico. They were fighting back-to-back. I have to admit they looked cute like that. Except that they're being attacked by vicious creatures.

I finally found Percy. He's kneeling on the ground.

He lifted his face and looked at me. I saw his eyes. They were the exact same thing as in my dream. One sea green. One gold. The gold shows anger and hate. The sea green shows grief and pain.

He slowly stood up and drew his sword. It's no longer Riptide. It's Kronos' blood-red scythe.

He looked me in the eyes one last time then he raised the scythe and attacked me.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

When I first saw Annabeth,I wanted to undo everything I did. She looked so heartbroken. I hope Nico will explain things right to her.

I fled the scene and went to the lake. When I got there I felt pain sear through my body.

"What are you doing here Jackson. You should be there in the fight killing every enemy in your way.",Kronos said.

"I apologize master. It's just that she-"

"Do not let you personal feelings in the way. Because the next time you do I will inflict more pain than you could possibly imagine."

"Yes master",I said. Then I transported back to the fight.

When I got there. Kronos spoke.

"Stay where you are Jackson. That insolent girl is about to come."

"Yes master."

I looked around. Camp is falling. There are so few demigods left. And there are still thousands of monsters alive. Then Annabeth came. She looked me in the eyes. I can see that she's shocked. I only have one sea green eye left. The other has already turned gold.

"Now kill her Jackson. Prove your loyalty to me."

"B-But"

"Kill her NOW!"

"Y-Yes my m-master.",I stammered. Then I drew Kronos' blood-red scythe,looked at Annabeth one last time,then attacked her.

It's a good thing that she's good at fighting. She drew her weapon and met the scythe halfway. It made a loud clashing noise. I spinned and slashed at her side. She blocked it. I knew that I must not do much offense. So when she slashed,I only blocked it.

We went on for minutes. She kept slashing,and I kept blocking. I didn't realize that I already wasn't doing ANY offense. Annabeth seemed to realize this and she stopped attacking for a while and looked at me.

"Percy...",she said. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to give her a hug and tell her that everything's gonna be okay. But I couldn't. I wanted to cry right at that very spot but I couldn't. Not while I'm the host of the most evil being on earth.

"What are you doing Jackson? ATTACK!",Kronos yelled in my head.

I groaned then swung with all my might at Annabeth's weapon. It clattered to the ground.

She tripped and fell down. I slowly approached. I raised my arm to deliver the final blow. But I couldn't find the will to do it. Annabeth kept looking at me. She had so much fear in her eyes. Then I saw Thalia and Nico coming to us and Thalia stared wide-eyed at me.

"Percy...",she said. Grover and Chiron came next to her and they had the same expression on their faces. Confusion. Only Nico wasn't confused. he simply nodded at me for encouragement. But it isn't enough.

"Well,what are you waiting for Jackson? Kill her. You cannot show any weakness.",Kronos said.

I stopped in my tracks. He's pushing it too far. He's crossing the line. Not even the fate of this plan can equal my friends lives.

My eyebrows scrunched together. My fatal flaw is getting the best of me. Willing to sacrifice the world for a friend. But I didn't care. We're talking about my friends and family here.

"I can't. You can't make me do this. You can't make me hurt my friends.",I said out loud. Then I dropped the scythe, to prove my point. I knew they heard me because their expressions changed from fear to confusion. Except for Nico of course.

"WHAT!",Kronos yelled. Then a tremendous amount of pain seared through my entire body. My knees buckled as all my veins showed up. They were pulsing through my skin. I felt blood trickle down my mouth. I knelt to the ground and screamed in pain. My eyes were turning red.

Every other fighting demigod and monster heard the scream so they stopped fighting for a while and looked at me. The scream was enought to make the toughest guy on Earth curl up into a ball in fear and cry. The warriors then continued to try to kill each other.

The last thing I did was look at Annabeth and say,"I'm sorry.". Then the next thing I knew, I was back at the camp where we came from.

I have a feeling that things won't go so well from here.

I gulped and braced myself.

* * *

**There you go guys. Chapter 5**

**Just press the magic Review button.**

**I'm becoming desperate for suggestions. I'm running out of ideas to make this a 10 chapter story.**

**The more reviews=More update speed**

**I'd like at least 10 reviews**

**Peace!**

**I'm out.**

**-E.B.**


	6. Chapter 6

****

**So here's the 6th chapter. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited me or the story. And a request: review the first story of this trilogy. Did I say TRILOGY. Yes. There will be a sequel to this story. Anyway review the first story. Thanks.**

**Peace!**

**I'm out**

**-E.B.**

* * *

Percy's POV

Kronos transported me back to the camp. Apparently,I blacked out after the teleportation. When I woke up,the camp was filled with different monsters and demigods and minor gods. The monsters were mostly telkhines, dracanae, hellhounds, laistrygonian giants. And many others. It would take too long if I cite every single one of them.

The demigods were mostly sons and daughters of minor gods. The ones who chose to serve Kronos. The ones who want Olympus and the gods destroyed.

The gods on Kronos' side are all minor gods. They joined because they are gods but are being ignored. They joined Kronos to earn some respect.

I tried to make contact with the titan lord.

"Wha-What happened?",I asked Kronos in my head. I needed to know everything. Every detail. Every event that has transpired. Were my friends safe. Is Annabeth safe.

"You traitorous godling! You will pay most severely for this.",he yelled. I gulped. _This can't be good._

"Oh I know everything now you little pest! Did you honestly think you can hide a secret like this from me? Well if you did, you are mistaken. I must say so myself that it's a stupid plan. You actually thought that practicing against other ghosts and spirits will help you. They do you no good. I am a titan! I'm a thousand times more stronger than those pathetic little spirits."

"H-How d-did y-you-",I stuttered but he cut me off. My mind was racing. I made sure to hide those thoughts. I locked them away. And now,here's Kronos saying it like I told it to him.

"Ha! I decided to dig deep in your subconscious. They are so visible from there you idiot. You gave me strong doubts when you refused to kill the girl."

"But she's my best friend. We've been together for so long. She matters a LOT to me. You can't just make me kill her.",I replied.

"That is no excuse. You have pledged yourself to me. And you've broken your vow. And now you will suffer the consequences you slime."

Then a tremendous amount of pain spread all throughout my body. I fell down as more blood spilled from my mouth, nose, and eyes. Some parts of my skin opened up, releasing beads of blood. I felt and heard some of my bones give a faint cracking sound. My entire body stiffened and it seemed like I was having a seizure. A bloody one at that. The blood got all over my shirt. The once green shirt is now a little reddish. My tan skin is slowly turning pale white.

Then it all stopped. The pain slowly went away. It took a while for me to recover. It was like being tortured to death over and over again for maybe a dozen times. Then I gathered my breath and said,

"You can't live without a host. Without me, you'll perish.",I reminded him.

"I know that! I will use your body until I'm prepared to turn to my true form. Until then,you can do nothing but watch me kill your friends and family."

"No...no...no...no..."

"And when I leave your body, I will kill you. Slowly and...painfully. You'll die a different death than that of Castellan's. You will suffer more than anyone Jackson. I'll make sure of it."

Right then I could no longer move my arms and legs. I groaned helplessly. Kronos controlled my body and steered me to the mirror. I gasped. My eyes were pure gold now. The sea green had died away, leaving my eyes with a new fearsome and cruel color. My skin is no longer its tan color. It's a sickly white. A fish-belly white.

Kronos went outside. The minotaur saw him and it bowed awkwardly. It had several cuts on its body. Most were on his feet.

The other monsters around it did the same, bowed awkwardly. Then they resumed what they were doing.

"What shall we do next my lord.",the minotaur asked.

"We shall raid Olympus. Right now the gods are in Camp Half-Blood, helping around. I have cast a spell that will keep them from leaving. Then I will trash Olympus. And they can do nothing but sit on the camp grounds, helpless to do anything.", Kronos said then smiled evilly.

"But first give this pathetic godling a good beating. Take him to the whipping post. Twenty lashes oughta do it".

I was suddenly back in control of my body. My eyes were back to sea green. My tan skin returned.

Two laistrygonian giants grabbed me. One on each arm and dragged me to the edge of the camp.

There, was a platform with a long post in its center. The giants strapped my arms around the post. They stripped of my reddish-green shirt to reveal my back then they backed away.

They went down the platform to be replaced by a dracanae. She held in her hand a whip. It had blades in the edges and it had a menacing look.

She laughed and said, "I'm going to enjoy this.". I realized that the dracanae was Kelli.

She raised the whip over her head and I closed my eyes, bracing myself. When she struck my back with the whip I was forced to open my eyes. In pain. The sound of the whip against my back was incredibly loud. Then came another one. I groaned in pain. Another one. I grond my teeth together so hardly that it's incredible they didn't break. Another one. And another. Again.

More and more pain added to my back after every lash.

I moaned in agony. It's tremendously painful.

I braced myself.

_Six down, fourteen more to go._

I yelled in pain as she struck again.

**After the whipping:**

The two giants came back and had to drag me down the platform. I couldn't stand up. I never imagined a whipping to be that painful. My back and sides were covered with wounds and fresh blood is still dripping down to my feet. I could feel some of my skin dangling from my back.

Kronos suddenly took control of my body again. But there was still blood dripping down my back.

"How does that feel Jackson? Let this be a lesson to you. Next time you do something stupid, think first.",he said.

The minotaur then approached and asked,

"When do we leave my lord?"

"I believe that the demigods will be going outside of Olympus. To protect it. We'll have to beat them there. But if they really get there first,we'll just have to kill them."

"So...when do we leave?"

Kronos looked at him,giving him a cold stare. He shifted a bit then straightened up.

"We leave immediately",he said.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy vanished into thin air and as he did,so did the monster army. Everyone just stood there in shock. Then someone asked loudly, "Are they dead?".

"No. They just escaped.",I replied, standing back up. I also wanted to believe the army is dead. But unfortunately,they're not.

Chiron galloped to the center of the former-battlefield and said loudly, "Those who are injured must proceed to the infirmary immediately. Those who are not must help around. Carry the unconscious to the infirmary. Help in fixing up the camp. Gather the dead in one place. We will be making their shrouds when this is all over."

Then he turned to me,Thalia,Grover, and Nico.

"You four, proceed to the Big House. You have a lot of things to explain, Mr. di Angelo.". We nodded and went to the direction of the Big House. I looked around the camp. Some cabins and trees were burnt. The ground is mostly filled with yellow dust. Some cabins were broken. Only the Big Three cabins were the best looking for they are the most durable among the other cabins. But they were still damaged.

Then suddenly, twelve bright lights shot from the sky and to the ground. Standing in place of the twelve beams of light are the twelve Olympian gods.

Everyone dropped what they're doing and bowed quickly. Then they resumed their tasks.

Chiron came to them first.

"My lords. As you can see Kronos and his army have laid waste to the camp. We would appreciate it if you help around.",he said respectfully.

"Lord Poseidon.",I said out loud. He approached me and asked, "Yes?"

"Have you heard-"

"Yes I have. I find the news most disturbing.". I looked at the beach outside. The water was shaking violently and powerful waves kept hitting the shore.

Zeus was arguing with Hera about laying waste to Kronos but he noticed the ocean. He approached Poseidon and said, "Control your feelings brother. Or we'll end up drowning.", then he returned to his wife.

Poseidon loosened up and the violent waves eased up a little. But every now and then, the ground would shake a little bit.

"My lord,it's best if you come to the Big House with us. It's about Percy.",I said

"Hmm. But of course. Yes.", Poseidon replied.

So Poseidon, I, Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Chiron went to the Big House. It still stood proud and strong. But it's roof has burn marks and there are bite marks and slashes all around its walls.

"Nico, take a seat.",Chiron said.

"Uh...thanks"

"Alright Nico. Spill",I ordered. I want some answers now.

"Alright...sit down yourselves. This is gonna be along story."

When we all found our seats,Nico began.

He took a deep breath then said, "So when Percy and I came up with this plan. We both thought it was crazy. We didn't even think about considering it. Until the time came when we couldn't think of anything else-"

"What exactly is the plan",Poseidon asked.

"I'll be getting to that",he said. "Now what was I saying...oh yeah, so we couldn't think of anything else. We slowly realized that it might actually be the only way, no matter how crazy and dangerous it is."

Nico took another deep breath before continuing.

"Now the plan is Percy will become Kronos' host. Making Kronos trust and posess him. Then when the titan lord is ready to take his true form, Percy will use all his willpower to escape the titan's posession over him. If the flowing of Kronos' soul out of Percy's body is interrupted,the titan will fade and go back to Tartarus. The dangerous part is if Percy fails. And then Kronos discovers the plan."

"Didn't you prepare Percy",I asked.

"Of course I did. I had him practice fighting against posession. We practice in the Underworld. I asked some of my spirit friends there to posess him and he'll try to fight against them. After a few tries,he got the hang of it. I also had him practice acting under Shakespeare. That's when he sucked. I just hoped his acting was convincing when Kronos posessed him."

It all made sense now. All my dreams connect. I was right. The nightmares are related to Percy's plan. Wait...dreams. Does this mean the dream of Percy dead will also come true. It can't. I won't let it. I just won't.

Nico continued again. "But now I'm starting to worry."

"Why?",Grover asked worriedly.

"Because Kronos might begin to have some doubts."

"What happened.",Poseidon asked.

"He...uhh...failed to...uhhh-",Nico stammered.

I stood up and said,

"He failed to obey Kronos. He failed to kill me. He said that he wouldn't hurt his friends.",I finished, looking out the window.

"And because of this, the plan might not go so smoothly anymore.",Nico said. I sighed and turned around to face them.

"I knew he didn't want to do those things. When we were fighting, all he did was block my attacks. He barely striked. He was holding back.",I said holding back my tears.

"I understand. But I fear Nico is right. Things might not go well because of this. We must be prepared for the worst.",Poseidon said.

"Hmm. Nico you'll have to explain this to everyone else later.",Chiron said.

"Uhh...okay.",Nico said.

Then we all stood up and exited the Big House.

I went staight to my cabin. I quickly dug through my stuff. I knew exactly what I was looking for. I found it then I held it up close to the light.

It's a picture of me, Percy, Grover, Nico, and Thalia.. I kept it as a remembrance, although I strongly doubt that I'll ever forget them.

In the picture, all of us were smiling. Wearing our orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. Except for Nico. He's wearing a black shirt.

I held the picture close to my heart. I wanted to just lie down and cry.

Instead, I remembered the silent promise I made to Percy. I will trust in him. I will believe in him.

I believe he can make things right. And all will be back to normal again. I believe that he can defeat Kronos. I believe that he will vanquish the evil titan lord and send him back to Tartarus.

Suddenly images of Percy flashed into my mind. They were images on how he looked like when Kronos hurt him.

His veins can be seen through his skin. His sea green eye slowly turned red. The blood dripping from his mouth.

I closed my eyes and remembered the old Percy and the times we had together.

A new image flashed before my mind, replacing the old, gruesome one.

It's a Percy with two sea-green eyes. He wore a smile and his right arm was around my shoulder.

If all else fails, it will be the memory that I'll hold on to.

I have to believe that things will end up right.

I have to believe. I have to...I have to...I have to.

* * *

**So how's that. Review.**

**Guys I'm DESPERATE for suggestions. If I don't have any. This story will end up having only eight chapters.**

**Anyway,review.**

**And also, I'm willing to write stories requested by others. Just review and describe your story request there. If I like the plot, I'll write the story.**

**Peace!**

**I'm out**

**-E.B.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Bad news.**

**I got grounded today and I might not be able to update.**

**I'll try my best to sneak in the computer when everyone's asleep to post Chapter 7.**

**But I'll post it if I get at least 3 reviews.**

**And please vote: This fanfic be a 9-chapter story.**

** 10-chapter story.**

** 11-chapter story.**

**Peace!**

**I'm out**

**-E.B.**


	8. Chapter 8

************

**Here you go guys. Chapter 7.**

********************

**Can you also suggest this story to others?**

**Thanks.**

**Peace!**

**I'm out.**

********************

**-E.B.**

___**************

* * *

**_

**Annabeth's POV**

Grover came bounding inside my cabin with a crazed look in his eyes. He is breathing heavily. It looked like he'd been running for hours. His eyebrows were lined with sweat and more sweat were sliding down the sides of his head.

"What is it Grover. Did something happen?", I asked. For him to run like that, this must be really important.

"I think you better come to the beach. You have to see it.",he said, still gasping for breath.

"What's happening."

"I uhhh. I don't know. It's easier if you just come down there."

"Alright I'm coming."

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'm gonna go down to the Big House. Chiron is looking for me."

"Okay"

"Later"

I watched him walk away. I think he decided to walk slowly, to catch his breath. Until now, he's exhausted. I looked around camp. Things looked a lot better now. The gods have been a big help. But the infirmary is crowded with campers.

If a camper is not dead, he's close or is severely injured. I went to the arena and saw Thalia and Nico sparring there.

Even though they were both wounded, they still find time to spar. I decided to stick around and watch the fight.

Nico summoned five skeleton warriors. Thalia quickly defeated them by slicing two in half and by blasting the remaining three with lightning.

She looked around for Nico. He was nowhere to be seen. I didn't even see him. Then she got a big surprise when Nico came out from shadow traveling right next to her. He knocked her spear to the ground, she fell down and he pointed his sword at her chest. I smiled. Nico actually beat her.

He put away his sword and held out his hand. She grabbed it and he helped her up.

I decided nothing interesting is gonna happen...yet. So I just continued my way to the beach.

I saw Poseidon at the shore. The water was flowing towards his feet, wetting his toes. I saw that he's holding his hand out, his hand facing the ocean. It seems like he was controlling the water. The water was so calm. Just like Percy's eyes. I was so captivated ny the sight of the sea that I didn't notice Nico and Thalia make out in the arena.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

After Nico told the plan, everything made sense. Chiron let us go. As I went out the Big House, I noticed that Annabeth went straight to her cabin. I noticed that Nico was approaching me.

I had butterflies in my stomach when I saw him. His dark eyes and shaggy hair captivated me.

"Hey Thalia, want to go spar."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Let's go then."

**At the arena**

"Okay, here are the rules. We are allowed to use our powers and uhh. That's pretty much it.",he said.

"Right then. Let's do this."

I made the first move. I called down lightning and it went down from the sky and struck at Nico's place. He rolled to the right side and the bolt missed him. He stood up and took a defensive position. I struck at his side and he blocked. I swung at the other side and he blocked it again. I swiped beneath his feet and he jumped.

Then he attacked. He tried to stab and I brought my weapon to his stygian iron sword's side. I twisted it and it clattered to the ground. I swung at his head and he crouched down, avoiding my blade and picking up his weapon. Then he summoned five skeleton warriors. The ground beside him cracked and opened. The skeletons burst from the opening in the ground and Nico disappeared. Shadow traveling. Well he did say we can use our powers.

I called down two bolts and they struck two of the skeletons. I sliced and stabbed the remaining three. They were hardly a chalenge. Then I realized that Nico only summoned them to distract them because next thing I know, he appeared out of thin air and I wasn't able to react quickly to the surprise attack.

He took this to his advantage and kicked my sword away. He smiled triumphantly and held his sword to my chest. He won.

"Alright Nico, you win."

"Wow! I can't believe I actually beat you."

"Next time we fight, no powers."

"Well how am I gonna win then."

"I don't know. Figure it out."

He smiled and made my heart flutter. He picked up my sword and handed it to me.

"Thalia, I uhh I need to tell you something.",he said.

"Yeah, well me too."

"Alright you go first."

"I really don't know how to say this but...I like you Nico. I like you a lot. More tha just a friend", I said. Then he chuckled. This is what I'm afraid of. Him laughing at it. But my sadness disappeared when he said,

"I can't believe I was gonna say the same thing. 'Cause I like you a lot too Thalia.". As he said this, my eyes widened and I smiled.

Then he grabbed my waist, pulled me towards him and kissed me. I found my arms wounding their way to his neck, ruffling his hair. I pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Before I knew it, we were having a make-out session.

I smiled inwardly. This is the best day of my life.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I approached the sea god. He seemed to be concentrating really hard. His hand still thrust in the direction of the sea.

"Lord Poseidon?"

"Shh. I'm trying to keep the water at peace."

I frowned. Why does he have to make it peaceful. The water was already really calm. It doesn't seem like it needs to be MORE peaceful.

"Would you like to see how this water is like if I'm not controlling it.",he said. He opened his eyes and faced me. He had sea green eyes like Percy. Except that Percy's is more beautiful. More calm, more full of life, more like the sea.

"Y-Yes", I said. I'm not really sure. But out of curiosity, I agreed.

Before I knew it, I was at a cliff were the sea is in plain sight. Poseidon is standing next to me. He was still controlling the water, I noticed. Then he put down his hand and released it and all hell broke loose.

The waves instantly became violent. They were smashing against the beach. It's like a tsunami has been divided into hundreds of waves. Then I noticed that an extremely strong and big wave was flowing to the direction of camp. It looks like it could drown the whole camp.

Poseidon saw this and he lifted his hand again. The tsunami quickly stopped and fell. The other strong waves subsided and the ocean went back to its peaceful state.

"How did that happen?", I blurted out.

"This time, it's not what I'm feeling. Its-"

"-Percy's", I finished.

"Yes. Right now, Percy is in a lot of pain. I fear that Kronos found out the truth and is now giving him his punishment. He may be torturing him."

I shuddered. I couldn't imagine what Kronos would be doing to Percy to make the water be like this.

"Have you tried to Iris Message him."

"No. It won't work anyway. Iris Messaging does not support titans."

"Oh", I said. I didn't know that.

"I sense that your friend, Grover is looking for you. It's best we go back there.", he said. Then he teleported us back to the beach.

"Go ahead Annabeth. I have to stay here until the water calms down. Or else the camp will be submerged underwater."

I nodded then went to look for Grover. I found him in the woods, talking to Juniper. He was still breathing hard. He's been running again.

He saw me, said something to the tree nymph, then came strolling towards me.

"Annabeth, you have to come with me to the Big House. Chiron needs to talk to you.".

I followed him to the Big House. He wanted to run again but I suggested that we walk. He agreed. I saw that the camp was so quiet and...empty. Everything seemed so different when Percy was here. He would always find a way to make me stop worrying. He always manages to make me see the bright side of my problems. He...makes me happy.

When I got to the Big House. Nico and Thalia were sitting together, holding hands. They saw me and quickly let go of each other. I decided that I'll get the truth out of them later.

Chiron looked at me and spoke,

"Annabeth, I have reason to believe that Kronos cast a spell on camp."

"Why?"

"Because, right now, all the gods are unconscious. Except for lord Poseidon."

"Wha-What?"

"It is true. They are all in the infirmary now."

"What happpened."

"They were going to teleport back to Olympus, but an invisible force pushed them back down. They all hit the ground. Hard."

"What do we do now?"

"We'll wait until they recover but for now, we have bigger problems. Olympus is unprotected. I fear that Kronos planned this. Now, he can easily storm up there and trash Olympus."

"So, we have to get there to stop him."

"Yes child."

"How can we possibly stop him. More than half of us are unable to fight."

"For a chance of victory, the only is to destroy Per-"

"No!", I said, cutting him off. I will not kill Percy.

"Annabeth, listen. Try to understand that-". I cut him off again.

"No you listen! I will not attack my best friend. He didn't kill me even though the chance to do so was already laid before him. And I will do the same for him."

As I said that, I stormed out of the Big House. I went straight to my cabin and cried.

They can't make me do this. Doesn't Percy matter to them. There must be another way.

I heard a knock on my door. My friends peered inside. I beckoned for them to come in. They sat near me as I wiped my face. But the tears just came back.

"Annabeth, this is hard for all of us.", Nico started.

"I can't do it guys.", I replied.

"He matters greatly to all of us.", Thalia said.

"Yeah. I mean, he's my bestest friend.",Grover added.

"There must be another way."

"There isn't. We cannot rely on the plan. Kronos will be aware. He will always watch Percy's soul and make sure he doesn't try to take over."

I let these words get in my head. Then suddenly, a vision appeared in my head.

_I was in the woods and I spotted a woman standing next to a fire. I recognized her immediately._

_"Lady Hestia?", I asked._**(Guys, I know they're not supposed to meet Lady Hestia yet. Just go with it for the story.)**

_She noticed me and said, "Oh there you are Annabeth, I knew you'd be here anytime soon. Have a seat."_

_She waved her hand and a cushioned seat appeared out of nowhere. I took the seat._

_"I guess you wondering why I summoned you here.",she asked. I nodded._

_"You're here so I could tell you a message that Percy left for you. He told me this in his dreams. He told me to tell this only to you. So you have to promise not to spill any of the message to anyone"_

_"Okay"_

_She approached me then touched my forehead. Then I heard Percy's voice speak to me. It said,_

_"Annabeth. The time may come that the plan will fail. If that happens, I want you to do everything you can to stop me. Don't think twice when you come to the decision when you have to decide whether or not to end my life. It's for the greater good. Good Bye. I know you'll do the right thing."_

_Lady Hestia took her fingers away from my forehead. I just stood there in shock. Percy's voice sounded so...broken._

_"Well that's about it. I'll be sending you back now",she said._

_"Okay m'lady"_

_"Good Bye Annabeth. Remember not to tell anyone about this. And consider the fact that the fate of the world may rest upon you."_

As she said that, her words echoed in my head. I didn't realize that I was back in my cabin with Thalia, Grover, and Nico.

"Uhh guys, how long have I been out."

They looked confused.

"You haven't been out.", Nico replied.

"What? Didn't I black out or something.". They all shook their heads. I didn't realize that time froze when Lady Hestia talked to me.

"Are you okay Annabeth?", Thalia asked.

"Y-Yeah"

"So...are you gonna do it?", Grover asked. I knew exactly the answer to that question.

"Alright, I'll do it.", I said firmly. I will do what Percy asks of me. He's done so much for me and I'm gonna return the favor.

"Okay, we'll go tell Chiron.", Thalia said. They all stood up and exited my cabin. I think they're still confused that I agreed that easily. But as I promised, I won't tell anyone of my vision.

I decided that now is the time to call Iris Message my dad. I figured that I should talk to him just in case I die on this mission. I fished out some drachma from my pocket and went looking for a fountain. I found it then I threw the drachma in and said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Frederick Chase, California."

An image shimmered and revealed my dad. He was sitting on the sofa in front of the T.V. and was reading a book. I soon realized it was a gaming magazine. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, he is so childish.

"Dad!", he looked at me and dropped the magazine and shut down the T.V.

"Finally. Took you long enough. I was getting worried."

"Sorry, I got...delayed. There was a battle. And yes, I'm okay."

"Oh, alright then.", he said.

"Dad, I gotta tell you something."

He said nothing. Then his eyes widened. He looked at me and said, "Annabeth, just stay there. I have to go to the bathroom.". Before I could say anything, he darted to the bathroom.

Then I heard a faint noise coming from the radio in the kitchen. It's a song. I decided to listen while waiting for him.

**I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

_I don't think that passenger seat_  
_Has ever looked this good to me_  
_He tells me about his night_  
_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
_As he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_  
_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favorite songs and_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_  
_My God, if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_  
_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_  
_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

I decided to stop listening. The song is not helping my mood. Because I finally figured it out.

I'm in love with Percy Jackson.

It all connects. If somebody did ask me if I loved him, I would lie. It happeed to me so many times. Most of the times, with Aphrodite.

Dad suddeny came back. He said, "Okay Annabeth, what was it you wanted to tell me."

"I'm going on a mission. It's very dangerous and the fate of the world depends on it."

"Well...if you put it that way, good luck. And please stay safe."

"I will dad. I promise.". I swiped through the message, disrupting the connection.

As I did, I had a lingering feeling that I might not be able to keep my promise.

* * *

**Phew! This chapter is HARD to write.**

**If I get a lot of reviews, I'll post the next chapter quickly. I'm already done writing it. I'm just waiting for some reviews then I'll post it.**

**Review!**

**Until next time!**

**-E.B.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I'd like to thank my readers who constantly review the chapters.**

**Enjoy the 8th chapter.**

**Peace!**

**I'm out**

**-E.B.**

**

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

Kronos has been barking orders to the army for the past hour.

We were marching to the empire state building and noone can spot us. Kronos cast a spell that makes us invisible to mortals. He did it so that we won't attract any attention. We can only be seen by demigods, gods, and other mythological creatures. I got bored and decided to annoy Kronos. Maybe I'll catch him off guard. I still haven't given up on the plan. There's still a very small chance that it'll work.

"Hey Kronos."

"Silence, you traitorous slime."

"What's the first thing you'll do IF you destroy Olympus. Mind the if will you."

"Well...the first thing I'll do is cut your tongue off. That way you couldn't talk."

"But I can still make sounds even IF you do that. Mind the if again. The best thing to do is corrupt my brain. Because the brain is what triggers every action of ever part of the human body...I think. But you can still give it a try. I mean, what have you got to lose eh. I think I learned that in 6th grade. I don't really remember. You get that?"

"Shut up."

I gave up...for now. I figured I can't get him to crack now. But I'm still worried about camp and my friends. I hope they understand. Especially Annabeth.

Kronos decided to march to Olympus slowly. He said it's to preserve energy if ever the campers attack.

I watched as the minotaur came to approach us. It is in full battle armor. He was wearing shoulder plates with blades sticking out of them. His arms and legs were braced with black armor. And it's eyes were dangerously red. It's ax is smeared with blood.

"My lord", it said, bowing, voice full of respect.

"What is it?"

"We are nearing the destination."

"Good"

"But some of the monsters can sense the enemy. We do not know whether they are only spies or the real attacking party."

"Hmm, I suggest you have some scouts to search the area. If they find the enemy, bring them to me."

"As you wish, my lord", it said, then bowed and went to talk to some monsters.

It sent 10 monsters. Three dracanae, two hellhounds, two tekhines, and three laistrygonian giants. They cut off from the main group and went to the tree lines, growling and hissing along the way.

The empire state building was finally in sight. Kronos smiled then ordered a halt. Some monsters kept growling and hissing and some mortals may have heard because they looked around curiously.

The monsters gathered around him in a circle. Their faces are all murderous. It's like they can't wait to burn down Olympus. Kronos cleared his throat then spoke.

"My army, the time has come. Millenia have I waited for this moment. Ever since I've been betrayed by my own children, the gods. I have suffered in Tartarus, but now...I have returned! I will raze Olympus to the ground, if it's last thing I do. I will not rest, I will not stop. Not until it is burned and destroyed and all that's left are ashes. I will awaken my fellow titans. And together, we will do to the gods what they did to us. Only ten times worse. Olympus will fall, and a new era, will begin!"

The monsters cheered. They seemed very happy with what Kronos said. All of them had a grudge to hold with the gods. It was actually a pretty good speech, if you're an evil cold-blooded killer.

The minotaur separated from the circle and stood next to Kronos. It raised it's ax and while doing so, yelled,

"Attack!"

The monsters happily agreed and went to the direction of the empire state building. It's a good thing they're invisible because most of them bumped some people on the way.

"These mortals are a nuisance. They don't have to be here.", Kronos said. Then he raised his scythe and smashed it to the ground, making the earth shake.

The mortals noticed this and they fled the scene. They ran away to different directions. Some got in their cars and drove away. But a few mortals stayed behind. Kronos noticed this and he smashed his scythe to the ground again. This time, stronger. It made some running monsters trip. But the mortals who stayed behind decided it's not a good idea to stay. So they all left quickly.

The monsters weren't through the front door yet when most of them got struck by several lightning bolts. They disintegrated into yellow dust. But most were still standing.

Then some pegasi landed in front of the doors of the empire state building. Riding them...were my friends.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Chiron called me over to the Big House...again.

He had Grover to tell me...again.

And Grover has been running and is now exhausted...again.

So now we're preparing to attack.

"Annabeth, are you ready."

"Yes"

"Good"

"But certainly, it's not only me, Thalia, Grover, and Nico who are going. We won't stand a chance."

"No, of course not. The Stoll brothers, Clarisse, Chris Rodriguez, and all other demigods who can still fight will be coming with you."

"Oh", I said, relieved.

"It's best that you go to the top of the hill. They're already there along with Argus, waiting for you."

"Chiron, I have a different idea of transportation."

"Yes?"

"We can take the pegasi. That way we'll get to Olympus faster."

He thought about this for few moments then he came up with an answer.

"Very well. But you can't communicate with them. That's the problem."

"I'll talk to Blackjack. He can understand me. But I'll have to give him a sugarcube or an apple. Then he'll just talk to the other pegasi and they'll hook us up with a ride. I'm confident this'll work."

"Very well. But don't tell the others yet. Go to the stables and be sure that the pegasi agree. Then go to the hill."

"Chiron, what if the pegasi aren't enough for all of us?"

"Then the others will just ride on Argus. But be sure that the important members of the attack party, such as Thalia and Nico will be riding the pegasi."

"Okay Chiron."

"Goodbye Annabeth. Be safe and good luck. May the gods be with you.", he said. He gestured his hands to me like sort of a blessing.

I exited the Big House and looked at the top of the hill. My friends were already there. Some were sparring. The others were just talking and sitting around.

I went to the stables and found Blackjack first. I called his attention.

"Hey Blackjack!", I said. He looked at me and neighed. He looked over his barrier and stared at me in the eyes.

I took a deep breath and started, "I know you can understand me so just listen. I need you and your friends to give us a ride. Percy, your boss, is in big danger. If you give us a ride, I promise to give you and your friends some apples and sugar cubes."

Once I said this, his eyes widened and he whinnied. I opened his and his friends' barriers and the other pegasi came trotting behind him as he led them out of the stables.

"Okay, just follow me.". They wouldn't budge. I tried to lay some apples and sugar cubes as a trail. I made the trail go outside. I waited to see if they'll follow. To my surprise and relief, they did. I led them to the top of the hill then my friends started bombarding me with questions. I held up my hand to shut them up then said,

"Guys, some of us will be riding the pegasi. If all are taken, the remaining will be riding with Argus. But first. I, Thalia, Grover, and Nico will get to pick pegasi first. Grover, you ride with me. Thalia, Nico, will ride together." They both blushed when I said this.

Nico was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. What's surprising is that he's not wearing any armor. But his Stygian Iron sword still hung on his right side, shining in the light.

Grover was wearing his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt just like me. His reed pipe hung from his left side.

Thalia was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Her spear was strapped to her back.

Other things were pretty normal. Such as Travis and Connor arguing.

When me, Thalia, Grover, and Nico got on, I told the others that they can mount their pegasi. I told them there can only be two people per pegasi. They pushed each other and argued for the horses. The others who were left had to ride with Argus. Most of them grumbled but agreed.

When we were all ready, we took off into the skies.

**While in the sky**

Nico caught my attention. He's been trying to tell me something for the past fifteen minutes.

He was waving his two hand over his head while yelling, "Annabeth! Annabeth!"

"What? I can hear you, you know.", I yelled back. We had to yell because it was pretty noisy up in the air with the wind and everything.

"Land there", he said pointing to a line of trees on the ground.

"What? We're not there yet!"

"Just do it! It's very important!"

I decided to do what he says. It may be vital to the mission.

"Blackjack, tell your friends to land there.", I said, pointing where Nico did. What I didn't realize, that it was a line of monsters. It's a good thing that there are many lines of trees and we landed in the wrong one, away from the monsters.

"Travis, Connor scout the area. Make sure it's secure."

"Right", they both said, at the same time.

"Alright what is it Nico. This better be good."

"I'm going to the Underworld."

"What?"

"Look at us. We won't stand a chance against an army of thousands of monsters. We'll get pulverized in minutes."

"So because of that, you're gonna leave and desert us."

"No! Of course not."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I'm gonna ask a favor from my dad. I'm gonna ask him to lend us an army. An army of the dead. But I'll have to leave now."

I thought about this first. He was right. We'll only last a couple of minutes. It was actually a good plan. The problem is if Hades disagrees. Hades isn't exactly a generous god.

"Alright Nico. I'm trusting you with this. Try your best to persuade him. And...good luck. 'Cause you're gonna need it."

"Thanks. I'll try my best. I know my dad, and this is gonna be harder than fighting the three furies all at once."

Then he turned and faced Thalia.

"Be safe. I promise I'll be back", he said to her. Then they did something that surprised me. They kissed!

Nico pulled Thalia to him and kissed her. She kissed him back and pretty soon, they were making out.

I let thirty seconds pass...one minute.

I decided to stop them. We might run out of time. I cleared my throat. They stopped and looked at me, faces red. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"We'll explain soon Annabeth", Thalia said.

Then Nico gave her a hug and then he shadow traveled down to the Underworld. The Stoll brothers came bursting out of the trees, breathing hard.

"Annabeth, we have to get out of here.", Travis said.

"Yeah, as in, right now.", Connor said.

"Why? What is it?"

"The monster army is so near us. Some of them caught our scent and the minotaur told Kronos. They're sending scouts."

My eyes widened as I realized the gravity of the situation. We quickly mounted our pegasi and flew off. We were just in time as the monster scout team came out of the trees beside us.

As we were flying I saw that the monsters were already running to the doors of the empire state building. The mortals were frantically running around. Some were getting in their cars and leaving.

Thalia saw this then she gave a yell that made lightning bolts shoot out from the sky and hit the monsters. Those who were hit disintegrated. But there were still some left. They saw us, hefted their weapons and prepared to fight.

We landed right in front of the empire state building and prepared ourselves.

We looked at each other one last time, as if this will be the last time we meet. Grover readied his reed pipes and Thalia readied her spear. I nodded at them then we took a deep breath and charged at the monsters.

* * *

**So guys, there you go. The 8th chapter. What do you think?**

**Review please.**

**Peace!**

**I'm out**

**-E.B.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, I need you to vote whether this fanfic will be a 9, 10, or 11 chapter story.**

**I didn't get anough votes the last time.**

**To those who have already voted: Vote again so I'll be able to tally all votes.**

**I won't be able to update until I get ENOUGH votes.**

**Please, please, please, please, please vote and review.**

**Peace!**

**I'm out**

**-E.B.**


	11. Chapter 11

****

**Hey guys.**

**All the votes I have received wanted 11 chaps.**

**I'd like to say I'm happy to oblige.**

**Enjoy the 9th chapter.**

**And to all those who voted: Please,please,please,please REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

Nico's POV

I came to a place where two old trees stood. They looked like they're over a million years old. They were dry and no leaves can be seen on them. I stood in front of the soil between them. I muttered a few ancient words then the ground between the trees opened up, making a hole. As the hole appeared, insects and creatures-some I didn't even know existed-scurried out.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. And made a few steps back, so as not to touch them. When they were far away, I went back to standing in front of the hole.

Their appearance was greatly disturbing.

I sniffed the air. It smelled of a thousand rotting corpses that I knew were coming from the hole.

I looked around to make sure that no mortal is watching me. Then I jumped, feet first, into the hole.

I fell for about nine seconds. Then the speed of my fall decreased as I neared the bottom of the hole. I landed with a soft thud on my feet.

I looked up. I realized that the hole is still open. I could tell because of the beam of light streaming in, when it's supposed to be very dark.

I repeated the ancient words and the hole sealed itself, leaving nothing but soft soil on the surface.

When it was supposed to be pure black, dark, a faint yellow light was shining behind me. I turned around and saw a path. The path was really narrow and dusty. I decided to just go in its direction. I might lead me to Charon.

Occasionally, while walking on the path, I would come across a scorpion, spider, or a snake. Sometimes I would also hear soft growling noises, coming from who knows what.

I held my sword, just in case. As I kept walking, the path grew wider and the the yellow light grew stronger.

Soon, I realized that it was actually a yellow portal, that was shining strongly. I put my hand up and shielded my eyes from the strong, blinding light. A sign hung above the portal. It was in Greek so I had no difficulty in reading it.

I translated it as "Woe to all who enter". I looked behind the portal. I noticed that the path behind it was so narrow again, and I didn't want to know what's at the end. I just shrugged and jumped in the portal, still clutching my sword and still having my eyes closed.

As I was going through the portal, I had a tingling feeling in my skin. Like someone was tickling me.

When I opened my eyes I was in a lobby with dead people.

I looked around me. Some ghosts were sitting in the reception area. Some were taking a nap, if that's even possible when you're dead. There were also some who were in a line.

I realized that the line was really long as I followed it until I reached a dusty, old table. The table was designed with skulls and bones. Mostly skulls.

Someone was seated in front of the table. I recognized him as Charon. The Ferryman. He was looking through some files. Probably those that belonged to those in the line.

A bell was on the table. It's the kind of bell that's usually used in hotels. The ones that you press for it to ring. Except that those in hotels are circles that looked like domes and are silver. The one here is a skull. Its color is not silver, but black.

As I rang the bell, Charon looked up at me and sighed.

"What do you want boy?", he asked sleepily.

"I need you to give me a ride. Like...right now."

"Wait your turn boy. Just like everyone else."

"Listen closely. I'm not dead. I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. And I demand that you give me a ride now.", I demanded.

He eyed me carefully the he said, "Fine!"

He stood up and led me to a door which exits the lobby. Before going out, Charon faced the ghosts at the line and said,

"You just stand there until I come back. I'm just gonna give the little twerp a ride.", he told them. I didn't like being called a "little twerp", but I decided that I'll just get in trouble if I argue with him.

The ghosts grumbled and complained but did as they're told.

Charon led me out the door and then I caught sight of his boat.

* * *

**Lets just get to the part when the ride is done.**

As I left the boat Charon told me something.

"If you're here to talk to your daddy, can you tell him that I want a day off."

"Uhhh sure"

As Charon waded away, I shadow traveled inside my father's mansion. So I don't have to go through Cerberus.

Instead of Hades, I found Persephone. She's wearing a black dress. She was looking outside a window, observing the dead.

"Uhh Persephone?", I started. She didn't answer. At first I got annoyed, then I figured it out. So I tried again.

"Mom?"

"Yes?", she replied. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Why does she insist on making me call her that. She already knows it makes me uncomfortable.

"Do you know where dad is?"

"Yes. He's in the living room. He's reviewing some application forms. But h-", she said. But I didn't catch the last part because as soon as I knew where he was, I shadow traveled there immediately.

I found him sitting on a black, metal chair, reading some paper filled with scribbly writing.

"What do you want son? Can't you see I'm extremely busy here."

"Dad, I need a favor from you.", I said. He dropped the papers and stood up. He turned around and faced me, his gaze piercing my eyes.

He nodded at me, signaling for me to continue.

"Okay actually two things. First, Charon wants a day off."

"Bah! I told him he'd have it a decade from now. Can't he wait a few more years. Now stop all your asking and start helping around here. The dead keep on coming every single day. Things get harder as each minute passes. You can start by playing with Cerberus. He keeps getting bored and causes trouble. Keep him entertained."

I didn't move. I MUST convince him to lend me an army. He turned around and sat back down then said, "Well...what are you waiting for?"

"You didn't hear the second thing yet."

He stood up again and faced me.

"What is it then?"

I took a deep breath, then said, "I need you to lend me your army. I'll be using it against Kronos' army. Camp Half-Blood has already been raided, leaving so few campers alive. The demigods are losing. Right now, there's a battle in front of Olympus, a battle of over a thousand monsters against less than forty demigods. My friends lives are depending on me now. You must lend me the army. Please."

He scratched his chin then gave a sly smile.

"I agree. I will lend you my army.", he said.

I was shaken. This isn't the answer I've been expecting. I've expected him to get angry and stuck up and yell at my face or something. But it never came.

"But.", he said. I sort of saw this coming. Like I said, my dad's not that generous. For him to agree to this, he'll be asking for something in return.

"Yes?"

"If you win the battle, I'm a 100% sure that the gods will reward you. They will ask what you want and they will grant it, as long as it's within their power."

"So what should I ask for?"

"First make them swear on the Styx. Then ask that I will be given a seat in the Olympian council and a cabin in Camp Half-Blood."

"Fine. But I'm sure that they won't be happy about that."

"Very well.", he said. Then he disappeared, leaving me alone in the living room. Then I heard a voice yell.

"ARISE MY ARMY! YOUR MASTER IS CALLING YOU!"

I ran to the nearest window and I gasped at what I saw.

Thousands of skeletons carrying weapons were gathering outside Hades' mansion.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia, Grover, and the others charged at the army while attacking every enemy in their way. I, on the other hand, put on my invisibility cap and strolled over to Kronos.

On my way to him, I stab or slice a monster I come across to. I used one hand to hold my knife and the other, keeping the cap on my head.

On my way to Kronos, I heard some voices. I turned around and saw...Chiron and the party ponies! They came! The monsters were in shock and weren't able to react quickly as a shower of arrows rained upon them, killing them in the process.

I searched for the attackers. I saw them right beside the door to the empire state building. It was a line of centaur archers along with Chiron and a few demigod archers.

They loaded their bows with arrows, ready to release another volley. But as Chiron yelled "FIRE!", the earth shook and all the archers, ground warriors, and even monsters fell or lost their posture. Most of the archers fell, but some of them just shook. The problem was, they shot the arows in the wrong direction.

I fell to the ground still holding my knife and my cap.

I went back to looking for Kronos. I found him but he was guarded by two hellhounds.

I sneaked up to one of them. I stabbed it in the butt and it disintegrated. The other hellhound saw it die so it looked around, searching for the attacker.

I quickly sneaked up to Kronos. But I made my mistake. I stepped on a twig, making it snap. Kronos spun around and kicked me before I could react.

The kick sent me flying and I hit the ground hard, losing my cap in the process. But I still had my knife in my hand. The other hellhound saw me and it charged.

I reacted quickly and threw my knife at it. I managed to hit it in the head and it died. My knife lay on a pile of yellow dust. I crawled towards it but as I held the knife's handle, a foot stepped on the blade.

I pulled hard but the knife wouldn't budge. I looked up and saw Kronos staring at me. Then he grit his teeth and kicked me again, sending me away from him. Though this kick wasn't as hard as the last one, it still hurt.

I watched as Kronos crouched down and took my knife. Then he tossed it away.

The ground shook a little bit as the minotau came running to Kronos.

He looked at me then back at the minotaur and said, "Kill her.".

I stood up. The minotaur grinned, approached me then swung his ax at my head.

I dodged it by crouching down. Then he swung again, this time at my feet. I jumped high and evaded it again.

I guess he got angry cause he bellowed in rage. He raised his ax over his head then swung down. I sidestepped and the blade missed me by a few inches. But the ax hit the ground hard. The ground shook. I stagerred and fell.

I watched him raise the ax again, ready to take me out. I closed my eyes, preparing for the pain. But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a mound of yellow dust where the minotaur should have been. Beside the yellow dust was a sword. Riptide.

I looked at the direction of Kronos and there he was, breathing heavily.

His eyes were green. Sea green.

"P-Percy..?", I aksed.

Somehow, Percy managed to regain control of his body from Kronos. Then he gave a shout of pain. His knees buckled and he crouched on the ground. He was holding his head by the sides. It was happening again. His veins are slowly appearing throgh his skin, and his green eyes were turning red. He was shivering.

Percy closed his eyes, stopped shivering then he stood up. He opened his eyes again and their golden color returned.

Kronos was back in control. He held out his hand and Riptide flew towards him. The moment it touched his hand, it turned back into a scythe.

Kronos sheathed the scythe then held out his hand in my direction.

Next thing I knew I was at a camp.

And Kronos and a thousand monsters were with me.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The war went on until we heard a yell. I looked and saw Chiron and his party ponies. Most of them formed a line in front of the door of the empire state building. They raised their bows and released a volley of arrows, killing most of the monsters.

Kronos saw this and he smashed his scythe to the ground, hard. The archers lost their aim and shot the volley in different directions.

Kronos smiled at his success then continued his way to the entrance of Olympus.

He stopped in his tracks when one of his hellhound escorts exploded into dust. It died even though noone was there. I smiled(Mentally of course). I know someone who is capable of doing that. Annabeth.

Then I heard a twig snap. Kronos quickly spun around and kicked Annabeth. She came into view and I saw her fall on the ground.

I got angry. He's hurting her. No one hurts her like this. Not on my watch.

The other hellhound ran to her, growling. She quickly threw her knife at its head. It yelped then exploded into dust.

I watched Annabeh crawl towards her knife. Kronos also saw this and he jumped to her direction. Just as Annabeth held her knife's handle, Kronos landed on the blade.

She pulled harder but Kronos was too strong. She looked up and Kronos kicked her again and sent her a few feet away.

I was getting angrier by the minute. I'm slowly finding it hard to control my temper.

The minotaur came to us and Kronos gave him an order to kill Annabeth. He happily agreed and approached her.

She stood up and got to evading the minotaur's slashes. Then came a slash that made her lose balance and fall.

I coudn't take it anymore. I fought with all my will power to regain control. It took me a few seconds to do it. I smiled quickly, stood up then threw Riptide at the minotaur just as he was about to bring down his ax on Annabeth.

She saw me and figured that I was able to take control. She said, "P-Percy?".

I wasn't able to reply because I was still breathing heavily.

Then a big amount of pain spread throughout my body. Kronos was doing it again. My eyes were turning red and my veins were appearing through my skin.

My knees buckled and I crouched on the ground. The pain was too much that I let my guard down and Kronos was able to take control once again.

He stood up and held out his hand. Riptide came flying towards him. The moment it landed on his hands, it turned back into his scythe.

Kronos held out his hand in the direction of Annabeth then transported us into a place I recognized all too well.

We were back at Kronos' camp.

And Annabeth was with us.

* * *

**There you go guys.**

**The 9th chap finally comes to an end.**

**Please, please, please REVIEW, REVEW!**

**Virtual cookies, ice cream, and pizza to all those who review.**

**Peace!**

**I'm out**

**-E.B.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks a lot for those who waited and reviewed.**

**So here's chap 10. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**No one's POV**

Thalia was walking over to Chiron, who was talking with some centaurs. She was going to tell him about Nico and his plan. She was observing the scene around her as she was walking. She kept walking at a normal pace, occasionally looking around her. She spotted some demigods helping the wounded.

She also caught sight of some centaurs treating themselves to some root beer. She caught sight of the Stoll brothers helping themselves to some candy. Some Aphrodite campers grabbing all the make up they can carry from some open stores.

She saw Grover playing on his reed pipes, trying to heal some trees that have been damaged in the pevious battle. Or plant life that may have been trampled or stepped on.

Everybody seemed to be doing a job.

She did not notice that she has stopped walking. Now she was plainly observing everything around her.

Good thing that she didn't have to worry about finding Chiron. She turned around as she heard a galloping noise. She watched the old centaur canter towards her.

The moment they were near, he spoke,

"Thalia, do you mind telling me where Nico is? I believe that I haven't seen him."

Thalia scratched an itchy spot on her index finger before answering. "While we were in the air, he ordered a halt and made us come down. When we got there, he told us that he had a plan for us to be able to stand up to the titan army."

Chiron scrunched his eyebrows together then said, "Do continue."

"He said that we wouldn't last long against the enemy. We actually would've gotten creamed if you hadn't come with the Party Ponies."

"I see. Tell me, what is the plan exactly?"

"Nico will try to convince his dad, Hades, to let him borrow an army of the dead."

"I have a hunch that he's not here because he may be having difficulties with Hades. The Lord of the Dead isn't exactly easy to persuade. He's also not that generous.", Chiron said.

"That's what we've been trying to tell him.", she replied.

"The best we can do is to trust in him."

"Ok. What do we do now?"

"I have sent a scout to check if the monster army is at their camp."

"And?"

"Yes they are there. Now I suggest that we set up defenses and continue to protect the entrance to Olympus. We must continue to hope that Nico di Angelo will return with an army of the dead."

He turned around and galloped in the other direction. Then a thought just popped into Thalia's mind. Annabeth. She has noticed that when Kronos disappeared with his army, Annabeth disappeared as well. She ran over to Chiron, calling his attention.

"Chiron! Chiron!", she cried.

He turned around once again, looked at her for a second then asked, "What is it child?"

"It's Annabeth. I saw that when Kronos disappeared, he had a hand raised towards her and she disappeared with him."

"What are you saying Thalia?"

"I'm saying they have Annabeth. And they're holding her hostage."

"This isn't good. We have to...to..", Chiron said. He appeared to be struggling for words.

"We have to attack their camp and get her back. Now the army is still reorganizing. If we attack, they will be surprised and unorganized."

"I think that is a good plan. The problem is our numbers. They still outnumber us a hundred to one."

"We'll have to make the best of what we have. We'll hope that Nico comes. We have to do this for Annabeth, Chiron."

He thought long and hard about this. Like he couldn't decide what to do. Then after a long silence, he spoke.

"I agree.". That was all he said. Thalia stood back in shock. She has half-expected him to say that it was too dangerous and risky.

"Ok. I'll assemble the campers. You'll gather the Party Ponies, uh I mean other centaurs."

"Very well. Let's hope this plan works. Let's also pray that Nico is successful."

He turned and cantered away, beckoning to his brethren. Thalia went to Grover, who was still healing the trees and plantlife. She told him to help her organize the campers and the pegasi, as they will be needing them for transportation.

After all have been organized, they got ready for the attack.

Some demigods were riding the pegasi. The others who remained had to ride on some of the centaurs.

They checked everything one last time, then took off.

* * *

**Near the titan camp**

**Thalia's POV**

We were ready. Right behind the trees beside us is the titan army.

Grover chewed on his shirt nervously. His eyebrows and hair were wet with sweat. The sweat either came from fear or exhaustion from playing his reed pipes.

I observed everyone around me. They were all breathing hard. Fear in their eyes. Even Chiron.

This is it. This is the battle of our time. The world's fate is half-depending on us. The other half on Nico.

I told Blackjack and his friends to go but to stay in hearing range. I just hoped that they understood me. But it seemed like they did when Blackjack bobbed his head as if to say "Sure" or "Okay". He neighed to the other pegasi and they flew off.

I looked back at Chiron. He nodded at me. Everything was set and ready.

We came closer to the trees. When we were near enough, everyone looked at me, even Chiron did. It was as if I was their leader.

I faced the enemy, took a deep breath and raised my sword. As I brought it down, the blade facing forward, I yelled "CHARGE!".

Then everyone burst through the trees and bushes and attacked the monsters, who were clearly unprepared.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The moment all monsters were at camp, Kronos stood up and walked outside the tent.

He beckoned to two dracanae. They approached him nerously. He-me was glowing brightly.

"You.", he said, pointing to one of them.

It slithered closer to him, bowed then straightened up and said, "What is thy bidding my lord?"

"Give Percy Jackson another whipping. This time make it thirty-five. Thirty-five lashes. Understand?"

"Y-Yesss m-my lord.", the dracanae stuttered.

"You!", Kronos said, pointing to the other one. It approached him but with more confidence, less fear. It bowed as well then said nothing.

"Take the girl in the tent and tie her up as well. Tie her up facing Jackson. She will see him suffer.", Kronos said.

The dracanae bowed again and went in the tent. The time it came out it was holding Annabeth. Annabeth was struggling to be free. But the dracanae was too strong. Her grip didn't let Annabeth go.

Kronos called out to laistrygonian giants. He ordered them to drag me to the whipping post. Then they both held me. One on each arm.

Then suddenly, my body shuddered. It was happening again. Kronos was giving me back control of my body. Well just because they were gonna beat the shit out of me. Not literally. That would be disgusting.

"P-Percy?", I heard someone say. I turned my head and faced Annabeth.

I opened my mouth to say something but the giants stopped me. The one on my left punched me in the stomach. The other punched me in the face. I'm not gonna lie and say it doesn't hurt.

I choked back blood. Annabeth saw this and tried harder to break free. The look in her eyes showed that she wanted to kill the giants.

The dracanae holding her held a sword up to her throat.

"Annabeth. I-It's o-okay.", I said. She looked at me then settled down again.

The giants then dragged me-yes they really did drag me-to the whipping post while the dracanae put Annabeth on her right shoulder and carried her.

The giants tied me up to two separate posts. One hand tied to one post. They stripped my shirt off and gave me a kick in the ribs. I groaned in pain then spat out blood.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she had a look at my back. The wounds from my previous whipping probably still haven't healed.

I watched in horror as the dracanae led Annabeth to a post.

I stuggled and tugged at the ropes. "Don't hurt her. I swear on the River Styx I'll kill you if you hurt her.", I growled.

The dracanae simply sneered at me and said, "Do not fret, incompetent half-blood. We won't hurt her. Lord Kronos gave no such order. We will simply make her watch.". She cackled and tied a rope around Annabeth, whose back was against the post.

Then she went to the edge of the platform and a giant handed her a whip. It was the same whip they used on me. Except now the blood is gone. Its blade has been cleaned. I figured that it'll be stained with blood again. My blood.

The dracanae raised the whip above her head, smiling. The last thing I saw was Annabeth, her eyes filled with horror, before the whip went against my back.

I grit my teeth, trying not to scream. Annabeth, on the other hand, wasn't doing a good job. She screamed in rage everytime I was lashed. It was like she was the one being whipped.

Tears streaked her face as she screamed my name. "Percyyyy!". Sometimes she would also say things like "Stop!", and "I'll take the punishment from him."

Just then, I wanted to hold her and tell her that everything's gonna be okay. I didn't realized that tears were falling down my face as well.

I tried to keep count of the lashes they give. But eventually, I lost count. I didn't know whether I couldn't concentrate because of the pain or because of Annabeth's screaming. Sometimes the whip would reach around and scratch my back all the way up to my shoulders or sides or stomach.

I groaned in pain. One of the worst is the whip would get stuck and the dracanae wold yank it out.

By now, Annabeth has stopped screaming. She was just looking at me, crying. Occasionally, she would close her eyes.

Now that she's quiet, the only sounds that can be heard are some monsters growling, muttering to each other and the sound of the whip against my back.

I was trying to think of happy thoughts to take my mind away from the pain. But it didn't work.

Then suddenly, Thalia, Grover, Chiron, campers and centaurs burst out of the trees and attacked the monster army.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

As soon as all the monsters were at the camp, Kronos stood up and exited the tent.

I heard him tell a monster to give Percy thirty-five whips. And the other, to take me and make me watch.

A dracanae entered the tent and grabbed me with and iron grip.

She led me out the tent and I kept trying to break free.

Then I saw Percy, or rather Kronos. But then his body vibrated as the gold eyes slowly turned green.

"P-Percy?", I asked. He opened his mouth to answer but the giants holding him punched him. One on the stomach. The other in the face. Percy choked back blood.

I struggled and squirmed but the dracanae was too strong.

"Annabeth. I-It's o-okay.", Percy said. His voice was broken. I settled down.

The giants dragged Percy and the dracanae carried me while I was on her shoulder.

They led us to a platform with three posts on it.

I understand now. When Kronos said thirty-five lashes, he meant they were gonna whip Percy. And when he said I was gonna watch, he meant I'll watch Percy be whipped.

The giants stripped Percy's shirt off and tied him up. He used up two posts. One hand tied up to one post.

I stared at Percy's back. I realized that they've whipped him before. His back was bloody and wounded. In fact, it was gruesome. Being whipped must've been what Percy's feeling when the waves in Camp Half-Blood were going crazy.

Percy looked at me then growled at the dracanae. "Don't hurt her. I swear on the River Styx I'll kill you if you hurt her."

The dracanae sneered at him. "Do not fret, incompetent half-blood. We won't hurt her. Lord Kronos gave no such order. We will simply make her watch.". She cackled and tied a rope around me, my back against the post.

The dracanae raised the whip above her head, smiling. Percy looked at me as the whip went against his back.

I saw him grit his teeth. He was probably trying not to scream. I wasn't doing a good job though. I screamed everytime the whip goes against Percy's back. It was like I was being whipped.

Tears rolled down my face. I screamed his name. "Percyyyy!". Sometimes I would say things like "Stop!" or "I'll take the punishment from him". But the dracanae just ignored me like I wasn't there.

I realized that Percy was crying as well.

Sometimes the whip would reach around and scratch his back all the way up to his shoulders or sides or stomach.

I heard him groan in pain. I felt so...helpless. Percy was being tortured and I couldn't do anything about it. One of the worst is the whip would get stuck and the dracanae would yank it out.

By now, I have stopped screaming. I was just looking at Percy. Occasionally, I would close my eyes. I couldn't stand to watch him suffer.

Now that I'm quiet, the only sounds that can be heard are some monsters growling, muttering to each other and the sound of the whip against Percy's back.

Then all of a sudden, Thalia, Grover, Chiron, campers and centaurs burst out of the trees and attacked the monster army.

I straightened up and watched them. The centaurs were trampling the monsters in their way, launching arrows. The rest of them sliced and stabbed and hacked at the monsters.

Grover was doing his reed pipe thing again. Chiron was launching arrows at the enemy.

Thalia was coming to me. She got up the platform and the dracanae spotted her. She used the whip and hurled it at Thalia. Thalia crouched and the whip missed her head.

While crouching, she stabbed the dracanae in the stomach and she exploded into dust.

Thalia cut my ropes and set me free. I got up and glanced at Percy. She saw me looking away and faced him as well.

His body was vibrating again. Then his green eyes turned into gold. Kronos was back in control. He ripped himself free from the ropes and stood up as if nothing ever happened.

He looked at us, drew his scythe, then smashed it down on the platform, breaking it and sending me and Thalia hurtling to the ground.

I landed on my butt but Thalia wasn't as lucky. She held her left shoulder in pain. I saw that it's dislocated. I helped her up but we fell back down as Kronos smashed the ground again. This time, he did it stronger as everyone including the monsters tripped and fell down. All except him.

He laughed maniacally, looking at the scene around him. I realized we were hopeless if he keeps on doing this.

Then all our hope was restored as the earth shook again and a hole opened up near us and out came...Nico!

He was dressed in battle armor and he was already holding his black Stygian Iron sword.

Kronos laughed again and looked at us. "This is it? This is you big rescue? Ha ha ha!".

Nico came a little closer to him and said, "No. This is.".

Then the earth shook once more. And cracks appeared all around the titan camp.

The cracks opened up.

Nico yelled, "ATTACK!".

All hell broke loose as an army of the dead came out of the cracks and attacked the monster army.

* * *

**So how was that?**

**Please, please, please review. ****It means a lot.**

**Only one chap left!**

**It'll come out early if I get a lot of reviews.**

**Peace!**

**I'm out**

**-E.B.**


	13. Chapter 13

****

**Hey guys! Thanks for all those who waited.**

**So here's the last chap. FINALLY!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Percy's POV

The moment Nico came out of the ground with an army of the dead, I had hope.

Hope to finish the plan, save my loved ones along with this known world. I mean, I did it once. I have been able to take control of my body from Kronos. It just means I can do it again.

I realized that I'm their only hope.

I saw that even with Nico's army there's a big chance that we'll lose this war. A monster would disintegrate every four to five minutes. And the dead die every 30 seconds to one minute.

Even with the party ponies, they were on the bad side of the war. In other words, the losing side.

Kronos approached some skeletons. About five of them. They looked at him-me and charged without hesitation. Well, it's their funeral, although they were already dead.

Kronos attacked the first one, because it was nearest. He cut it in half and stabbed the second skeleton through his ribs. While the scythe was still through the second skeleton, Kronos brought the blade through the empty stomach of the third skeleton.

Now there are two skeletons through his sythe. Kronos grinned, put his foot on the skeleton in the scythe, in front of him and kicked him away.

As he pushed it off, it's body pushed the skelton behind. They both clattered to the ground as their bones disconnected and separated.

The remaining two skeletons hesitated before lunging.

The blade of the first one missed Kronos and Kronos kicked the sword away. The skeleton staggered. Kronos took this to his advantage and punched it.

Its head went spinning until it finally fell off, still spinning though. The skeloton's legs broke and it collapsed like a blown up building.

The last skeleton made a move. It dropped its weapon and ran away like a lunatic. It was actually screaming. A shrill scream like that of a girl's.

Kronos face changed from rage to confusion to amusement. Even I found it slightly funny. I mean, come on, it's a screaming skeleton. Kronos threw his scythe at the running skeleton.

The scythe flew like a shuriken. While spinning to its target, the scythe managed to kill some skeletons alog the way. It finally sliced through the head of the skeleton and spun around back towards Kronos.

While Kronos kept killing seleton warriors, I caught sight of Nico and Thalia fighting back to back. Annabeth with her dagger and Thalia with her spear and Aegis.

Everytime Thalia faces a monster with Aegis, the monster would either run away, take a step back, snarl or growl, or attack. But they usually take a step back then attack.

I saw Grover playing on his reed pipes. I realized he was protecting some archers hidden in the bushes. Every time a monster comes near and tries to attack, vines would burst out of the ground and wrap around the monster. Then the vines would pull the monster undreground.

Chiron was among the hidden archers. I recognized his voice whenever someone from the archers would yell "FIRE!". Then a shower of arrows would rain upon the monsters.

Kronos realized this. The moment another volley was released, he raised his hand and time would slow down. The arrows flew in the air slowly.

Kronos took this to his advantage. He jumped so high that he was able to get to the arrows. He would jump from arrow to arrow. It was amazing how he could jump from an arrow to another one. Before jumping of an arrow, Kronos would face it towards the archers. When all arrows were turned, Kronos jumped down. The ground cracked where he landed.

He took a step and raised his hand forward.

Time went back to its normal pace. Kronos laughed evilly as the arrows which he turned rained upon the archers.

I think most of them died because I heard several cries. Though Chiron was able to get away. I saw him stagger over to the edge of the woods with two arrows sticking through his hind legs.

Grover was lucky. He managed to shield himself with trees. Apparantly he played a melody to shield himself from the arrows.

But soon, he realized his mistake as he tried to pull about twenty arrows from the tree.

Kronos grinned then approached Grover. Grover was too busy pulling arrows to notice.

Kronos raised the scythe over his head. But he committed a mistake. He stepped on a branch and made it snap. Grover turned around and yelped.

He was able to step away from the tree just as Kronos brought down his scythe. The blade cut the tree in half.

Kronos faced Grover. Grover pulled out his reed pipes and played an unusual and fast paced melody.

Kronos raised the scythe again but was not able to bring it down.

Hundreds of vines were bursting out of the ground and were tying themselves around Kronos arm. He tried to rip them off but everytime a vine comes off, three new ones would replace it.

More and more vines came and slowly wrapped around the titan's legs and up to his body.

Kronos kept struggling. But the more he struggled, the stronger the vines got.

Pretty soon, Kronos was completely covered from head to toe with vines. How did I know? Cause I couldn't see a thing.

Kronos was then pulled down underground. At this moment, the titan was outraged.

He kept yelling. "Woodland magic cannot defeat me! Stupid vines!"

But I'm pretty sure no one could hear him on the surface. Or even if they hear him, they'll hear only muffles.

The titan kept still for a moment. Then he gathered all of his strength and jumped. He burst out of the ground, free from captivity.

Grover played once more, louder this time. But the new vines didn't even reach Kronos because he quickly sliced them. Kronos got near Grover and kicked his reed pipes aside. Then he kicked Grover's waist and his knees buckled and he fell, grasping his side.

Kronos raised his scythe again, ready to take him out. But as he brought it down, a sword blocked his way. A black sword. Or to be exact, a Stygian Iron sword.

Kronos looked at the warrior.

It was Nico. Nico di Angelo

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I fought with Thalia, back to back. Usually she would just call down some lightning and scorch the monsters before they even got close to us. I on the other hand would create holes in the ground making the monsters fall into them.

But still, both of us had our limits. Pretty soon, we grew tired and weary. Our fighting became sloppy. The monsters were able to surround us and are now closing in.

At first I believed we were dead meat. I mean, how can you fight vicious, bloodthirsty monsters when you want to take a nap in the middle of the battlefield. It's like fighting the Kraken with a spoon and fork.

I don't even wanna imagine how _that _would look like. Both sleeping in the middle of a battle field and fighting the Kraken with a spoon and fork.

Then all of a sudden, someone yelled "FIRE!". Hundreds of arrows flew from the bushes to our direction. The archers might have not seen us since we were surrounded by some monsters twice our size.

Then I had an idea. Though after it, I might fall to the ground and end up snoring. I grabbed Thalia's hand and I shadow traveled us out of the way of the arrows.

After shadow traveling, my knees buckled and I fell. Thankfully, Thalia caught me before I hit my head on the rocks.

"Thanks for that Nico", she said. Then she leaned and gave me a kiss. I kissed her back as if this is the last time we'll be together.

We finally pulled away, breathing heavily. That kiss gave us both or energy back. I smiled then we went our separate ways.

She went off and went to look for Annabeth. I took one last glance at her. She did the same. Then I spotted Grover trying to pull an arrow stuck on a tree and someone was approaching him. That someone was...Per-, I mean Kronos.

Grover managed to put up a fight against the titan. He played his reed pipes, making vines burst out and grab and wrap around Kronos. Soon Kronos was covered from head to toe by vines. The vines then slowly pulled him down until he was completely underground

I had a small hope that he'd stay down there forever. But I should've known that my luck wouldn't hold.

Kronos burst out of the ground with a look of anger on his-Percy's face. The look seemed like it could make The Big Show cry like a six year old.

I realized that I've just been standing there, watching. I was just surprised that Grover was actually able to do that to Kronos. I've never imagined him to do something like lasting that long against the titan lord.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and came back to my senses. I readied my sword.

I ran to them and my blade met Kronos' scythe as he brought his it down on Grover, who no longer had his reed pipes. Kronos scowled at me, like I was the foulest thing on Earth. Grover on the other hand, gave a startled yelp.

Then Kronos spun and attacked.

* * *

**Grover's POV**

I was scaring away monsters using my reed pipes. I think I was playing some Justin Bieber. Apparantly all the monsters hated it. I was also protecting our archers in the bushes. The monsters would get stuck in quicksand before they reached the archers.

The archers launched a volley at the monsters, killing a lot of them. The last thing that I saw was Kronos raising his hand forward before time went slo mo.

After what seemed like an hour, time went back to its normal speed. But something was wrong. All the arrows were pointed at the archers. I quickly summoned a tree to use as a shield. It was a pretty big tree.

Most of the archers were hit. Some survived. Good thing that Chiron was one of the survivors. But he had two arrows sticking out his hind legs.

I soon realized my mistake. The tree that used has been covered with arrows. I started to desnag the arrows from its bark.

At first, I heard footsteps approaching me. I decided to ignore it. I had to remove the arrows.

Then I heard a twig snap behind me. I spun around and saw Kronos with his scythe raised. I stepped away from the tree as the scythe cut it in half.

That totally set me off. We satyrs were preserving what's left of the wild and he just destroys it. I don't know what made me do it but I actually fought Kronos.

He raised his scythe but I summoned a hundred vines. They tied themselves around his arm. Kronos snarled. It was wierd to see him snarl. Wierd because I was seeing Percy.

Everythime he manages to rip a vine off, three new ones would replace them. What I was doing was advanced woodland magic. Very advanced woodland magic. I was the first satyr to do this in this decade. I had a feeling that I'll collapse after this. That is, if I survive.

The vines slowly multiplied and wrapped themselves around his whole body. He kept struggling but the more he struggled, the stronger and tighter the vines got.

The vines were soon able to cover him from head to toe. I added a new tune and then the vines pulled him down under. I could hear his muffled curses even when he was already underground.

I waited for a minute...two minutes. I hoped that he'd stay down there forever. But unfortunately, he burst out of the ground with an enraged look on his face.

If looks could kill, I would've dropped dead.

He charged. I played again, louder this time. But every time a vine bursts out, he slices it before it even touches him.

He got near me and kicked my reed pipes away. Then he grit his teeth and kicked my waist.

My vision became blurry then my knees buckled and I fell. He raised his scythe again, grinning. I just laid there because my waist really hurt and because I was too tired to move. He brought the scythe down but thankfully, a sword blocked it. A familiar sword. My vision went back to normal and I was able to study the sword.

It was a black Stygian Iron sword.

Nico's sword! And there he was holding it.

Then Kronos spun and attacked him.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Kronos spun around and swiped at Nico's side. Nico managed to block it and he counter-attacked. He swiped at Kronos' head but he dodged it. He did the matrix, actually. It was pretty impressive. But then again, he is a titan lord.

While Nico and Kronos battled, I decided to butt in. I realized that I could help by distracting Kronos.

"Hey Kronos!",I said.

No answer.

"Yo Kronos! That's your name right!", I said, a little louder.

Again, no answer.

"Kronos! Kronos! Kronos! Kronos! Kronos! Lalalalalaalalalalalalala! You there! Knock knock! Anyone home!", I yelled in his head.

Finally he broke down. "SHUT THE HELL UP!".

"I wanted to tell you, since you're all powerful and stuff, why don't you revert you stupid scythe to Riptide. You know for a change."

"Shut up"

"Oh...so you're only strong when you're using your scythe."

"I said...SHUT UP", he said. I noticed that I wasn't getting anywhere. He was still fighting fiercely, just like before.

Finally he managed to kick Nico in the right leg. Nico dropped his sword and yelled in agony, holding the place where Kronos hit him.

Kronos kicked the sword away.

He prepared to strike Nico, who has crouched down.

But as he swung the scythe, a shield blocked it.

"Why am I always interrupted?", he growled.

He turned and saw Thalia, who had a smug look on her face.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I gave Nico a quick kiss then we went our separate ways. He went looking for Kronos while I went to search for Annabeth. I had to fight the feeling that I might not be able to see him again. so I glanced at him once more. I noticed that he did the same. I turned my head half-heartedly.

I ran through the battlefield, slicing and slashing and stabbing every monster that I come across. I was like an arrow piercing through air. Occasionally, I would laugh at the monsters befoe they exploded into yellow dust.

Sometimes, I would throw my spear at a monster then just pick the spear up from a pile of monster dust. After three minutes passed, my once plain black shirt has had traces of yellow all over it.

I was on a roll. I felt like I couldn't stop running. But unfortunately, I ran into a monster. I landed on my back on a soft spot on the ground. I hastily grabbed my spear and stood up. Without looking, I swiped my spear in front of me.

"Woah! Watch it Thals! It's me!". I stopped.

Annabeth appeared in front of me, holding her dagger and invisibility cap. She had scars in her hands and a gash in her left leg. She looked like she hasn't eaten and slept for days. Her blonde hair was a mess.

She realized that I've been staring at her.

"What? Why are you staring."

"How come you look like that. You look like a cross between Frankenstein and Medusa.", I said, trying hard not to laugh. I failed though. I let out my laughter. It was weird when you look like it. Laughing happily in the middle of the war that would decide the fate of the world.

Before I knew it, Annabeth was chuckling and snickering.

But a voice caught our attention. "Keep laughing godlings.", a dracanae said. She was accompanied by a hellhound, two telkhines, and one giant.

The way they wer looking at us seemed like they were already deciding how to kill us. Annabeth put her cap on and disappeared. I readied my spear. The giant cracked his knuckles. The hellhound growled and roared. That was its mistake. The moment it opened its mouth, I threw my spear in. It tried to choke it out but has already disintegrated.

Then _I_ realized _my_ mistake. I am now weaponless. The dracanae grinned evilly then attacked. The telkhines and giant did the same. Thankfully, Annabeth came to the rescue, well sort of. She stabbed the two telkhines but the giant swung his beefy arms in the place where the telkhines disintegrated.

Unfortunately, he hit Annabeth. She toppled over and her cap slipped off. That left us each with an opponent. Me, the dracanae. Annabeth, the giant.

The dracanae swipe at me with her claws. It managed to slash my arm. I clasped the wound in pain. She laughed and swiped again. I crouched but she managed to cut my hair. I rolled out of her way and strided to my spear. She hissed angrily and chased after me.

Just as she jumped on me, I got to my spear and held it to her direction. She landed on the spear's blade instead of me.

I went to Annabeth, who wasn't doing very well. She has tried to get to her cap but the giant always brings his hands down in her way. I ran to the trampled cap and yelled.

"Annabeth catch!". I threw the cap. Unfortuately, the giant heard me as well. It made an attempt to catch the cap before Annabeth does. But the cap went through the big gap between his fingers. Annabeth caught it and immediately put it on. The giant clapped his hands to where Annabeth once was. But he caught nothing but flies.

He glared at me angrily and stomped over to my direction. He clenched his fists and got ready to smash me into a pulp. He never got the chance though. Before he was even able to say, "Styx", he disintegrated, leaving a pile of monster dust in front of me.

Annabeth appeared next to me.

"Thanks.", she said.

"Likewise.", I replied.

Then we heard a cry of pain coming from behind us. I recognized the voice. Nico. Sure enough, he was crouched down holding his right leg and Kronos was standing in front of him.

"Nico!", I cried. He didn't hear me.

"Go ahead Thals. I'll be fine.", Annabeth said. I didn't need to be told twice. I ran as fast as I can to my boyfriend. That's what he is to me now right. Right.

I got to him in the nick of time. Just as Kronos swung his scythe at Nico, I blocked it.

"Why am I always interrupted?", he growled.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Thalia grinned and raised Aegis to a point where it's facing the titan lord. Kronos paid no heed to the shield's aura. Apparantly, it had no effect on him.

Thalia noticed this and she tried to stab him with her spear. Kronos easily parried the attack.

Then she kicked him in the stomach. But he just snarled and attacked. They blocked and parried each other's attacks for a good four minutes.

Then Kronos got mad fo not being able to kill her quickly. He stroke at her shoulder but she raised Aegis just in time to block the strike. But the strike was brought with a lot of strength and force, that Thalia fell down. A small crack has also appeared in Aegis.

Kronos stabbed downwards but Thalia managed to roll sideways, evading the scythe. The scythe went mid-deep. Kronos easily pulled it out. He turned around to face her but instead saw a knife going towards his face.

He raised his scythe to block it but was too late. The knife sliced his-my skin from the ear to down to the neck.

"Aghh", Kronos yelled. He looked up and saw that it was a girl who did it. Annabeth.

He kicked hard, knocking her aside.

He raised his weapon but wasn't able to bring it down since a sword sliced his, or rather, _my_ shoulder.

Kronos winced in pain and saw the son of Hades join the two female demigods.

He grudgingly stood up. "WHY AM I ALWAYS INTERRUPTED!". He raised his scythe but was pulled back down by several vines.

Grover then joined the trio.

Kronos ripped through the vines and gave a yell of fury. "WHY!". He jumped up and attacked the four demigods. I mean, three demigods and one satyr.

Grover played a tune on his reed pipes, occasionally tripping Kronos with plants. But that only made him angrier and made him yell in frustration and anger. The others readied their weapons.

Kronos got severely pissed that he sliced Grover's reed pipes in half. He flicked his hand and sent Grover flying away. Then an arrow dug in his left hand. Chiron was in the distance doing his archer thing.

Kronos winced and pulled it out, giving the others a chance to attack. Thankfully, they took the chance. But they were unable to damage Kronos as he backflipped away.

The moment he landed, another arrow hit him. This time on the right leg. He raised his hand, slowing down time. He threw a rock at Chiron in the distance. It hit him straight in the forehead with deadly accuracy. Bull's eye.

"Ha! Take that son!", he said. I realized that this was the first time I heard him say "son" to Chiron.

Good thing Chiron didn't die from the rock. He just dropped his bow and held his bleeding forehead.

Kronos let time go at its normal pace again. Then he smashed his scythe to the ground. All of them fell to the ground.

He took this opportunity and ran to the three demigods.

I realized that I just couldnt let this happen. I gathered up all of my willpower. I fought Kronos' soul for control. I dug deeper and deeper.

Deeper.

Deeper...

I hadnt realized that Kronos has stopped in his tracks and is now gripping Riptide.

I was back in control!

"Ha!", I said to him.

"You are too late Jackson!", he replied.

I saw what was wrong. Gold mist was flowing out of my body. Kronos was ready to take his true form.

Annabeth came up to me.

"Percy!"

"Annabeth."

"What's happening?"

"He's ready Annabeth. Kronos is taking his true form.", I said. She looked at the gold mist flowing out of me. Sure enough, she saw the mist mixing together and forming a figure.

"Annabeth. I know what I have to do. He cannot live without a host."

Her eyes widened. She knew what I was planning.

"No! Don't do it. There must be another way."

"We don't have time to think of another way.", I said. I drew Riptide, looked at Annabeth one more time. She was crying now. I knew I was shedding a few tears as well.

"Percy no! Please. I-I can't l-lose you.", she cried.

"I'm sorry", I said.

Then...I stabbed myself. Riptide went through my body, covered in blood.

The golden mist stopped flowing from my body. The mist that has gathered went frenzy then disappeared.

Coughing blood, I maintained my balance. I called out to the ocean. I felt the familiar tug in my gut. But for the first time, summoning water felt so difficult. I knew it was because I was dying.

Then I heard the wave roar in my ears. I looked up and saw thousands of gallons of water.

The monsters stopped fighting and just stared.

I coughed blood once more then hurtled the waves at the monster army. They were swept away and I gathered all of them inside one big sphere of water. I raised the sphere high above us.

I waited for a few minutes. And it was hard, considering that all this time, I have a sword through my body.

Then when I couldn't take it anymore, I smashed the sphere on the ground. It erupted into hundreds of waves.

My friends and everyone else were swept away. Fortunately, I was able to create air bubbles for them except the skeletons.

After the waves subsided, I released the air bubbles. I gripped Riptide's hilt and slowly pulle it out. Then my knees buckled and I collapsed.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I ran to Percy, who collapsed after pulling Riptide out of his body.

"Percy!"

I sat beside him and laid his head on my lap.

"Hi Annabeth. That was stupid of me isn't it?"

"Yes Seaweed Brain. Why'd you do that."

"To save all of you. I can't just let you guys die like that right?"

I now had tears in my eyes.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it out of this one."

"Don't talk like that. I'll get some ambrosia."

I tried to stand up but he tightly gripped my hand.

"Stay. Please stay. Even ambrosia and nectar can't help me now.", he said.

"I-I will Percy. And I'll never leave you."

There was a short silence before he spoke. He was choking and tripping on words. As if every word brings him closer to death.

"Annabeth. Please tell my mom that I love her and that I'm sorry I didn't take care of myself. Tell Poseidon the same thing. Tell him that I couldn't ask for a better dad. He's the best there is for me. Take care of Blackjack too. But only give him sugar cubes twice a week."

I nodded, choking back sobs.

"You received the Ipod right?"

I nodded.

"First of all, I know you have an Ipod. Second, every word in the songs, I meant", he said. Just then the lyrics came flooding into my head.

_Look into my eyes, you will see what you mean to me._

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

_Everything I do, I do it for you._

_I'd fight for you_

_I'd die for you_

Then all twelve Olympian gods flashed down with us. The spell on Camp Half-Blood must have been lifted when Kronos was sent back to Tartarus. They gathered around Percy and I.

I didn't realize that EVERYONE has circled around the two of us. It was like they expected us to do a backflip.

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done_

_And when you're feeling empty, keep me in you memory. Leave out all the rest._

I put my hand on his chest. I felt his heart slowing down.

"A-Annabeth.", he croaked.

"Yes Percy."

"Know that I've always loved you. I'll love you until death. That's something that'll never change.", he said, his eyes shining.

"I love you too Percy. Please don't go."

I slowly pressed my lips into his into a soft, sweet kiss. His lips were cracked and they tasted a little like blood. But right then, I didn't care.

He pulled away and gave a smile. Right then, I didn't want the kiss to end. I wanted to be with him. To spend the rest of my life with him. And now he's dying

"I'll always be with you. Wherever you may be. Don't forget that.", he said, touching the necklace he gave me.**(This is the necklace Percy gave Annabeth in the first story, "Good Bye". Remember?)**

Then he breathed his last and his eyes closed.

"Percy, Percy wake up", I cried.

He didn't move. He looked horrible. His green shirt has turned red because of blood. His whole body was wounded, especially his back. And the blood coming from the hole in his stomach stil hasn't stopped. I realized that my clothes were becoming soaked with his blood as well.

"Percy, please wake up."

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Nico.

"He's gone Annabeth. I can no longer feel his life aura. He's gone."

Sudden realization dawned on me. I remembered my dream. The dream of Percy dying. How could I not see it. I could've saved him. But now he's gone.

I didn't know what to do. I cried into his chest, repeating his name. "Percy...Percy...". His shirt was becoming soaked with my tears. I couldn't feel his heart beating anymore.

Then I can no longer feel his body against mine. I opened my eyes and looked. My eyes widened. My heartbeat quickened. I stopped crying for a while. Everyone else who was watching gasped.

Percy Jackson's body has disappeared.

* * *

**Please, please, please, please, please, please read!**

**First off, a special note to PainterOfTheStars: Dude, you said you'd hate me if I killed Percy. I'm saying that you don't have to. Because this isn't the end of Percy. Repeat: This isn't the end of Percy Jackson.**

**There will be a sequel to this story. The last part of the trilogy.**

**Repeat: There will be a sequel to this story.**

**Keep tuned in to the story and wait for a chapter containing the sequel information.**

**Please for the sakes of the gods. REVIEW! I worked hard on this chap so I deserve reviews. No flames please.**

**Virtual food for everyone.**

**Until next time!**

**-E.B.**


	14. Sequel Information

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE CAREFULLY.**

**The sequel story to "I'm Sorry" will be called "Unexpected".**

**Repeat: The sequel's title will be "Unexpected"**

**Keep tuned in to my profile to see if the story is up.**

**Repeat: KEEP TUNED IN TO MY PROFILE TO SEE IF THE SEQUEL IS UP. THE SEQUEL'S TITLE WILL BE NAMED "UNEXPECTED".**

**I'm also accept story requests. Just include in your review the story plot. If I like the plot, I'll make it for you.**

**Review?**

**Peace!**

**Until next time**

**-E.B.**


End file.
